Mei et Momo - Une vie de pirate : Mei part
by Ookami-Mei
Summary: Suite de Mei et Momo - Une vie de pirate où on suit les aventures d'Ookami Mei avec Ace
1. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 1

_ Après avoir été accepté, je ne pensais plus à ma peine de m'éloigner de mon amie, mais à comment m'intégrer à l'équipage, gagner leur confiance, et me débarrasser des ennemies qui ont intégré l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, comme Teach qui ne l'a intégré que pour trouver le fruit des ténèbres ou, j'ai également vu quand nous étions encore dans notre monde, une femme qui faisait partit de l'équipage de Dofflamingo et qui avait intégré l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche comme infirmière pour lui prescrire de faux traitements et le tuer à petit feu, elle se doit de mourir pour ce qu'elle a fait, pour ce qu'elle va faire... Je fis vite sortit de mes pensées par le bruit d'un denden mushi._

**_" Où êtes-vous ? " _**_c'était la voix de Barbe-Blanche.  
_**_" Ah père, nous allons bientôt arrivé, nous voyons déjà le Mobby Dick au loin ! "_**_ fit Satch_

_Surprise je regarda autour de moi et vit une forme ressemblant à celle d'un bateau, en nous rapprochant, je reconnus le Mobby Dick, je commença à éprouver une certaine angoisse, de la peur ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la même sensation désagréable que quand je dois aller faire en vaccin, donc je pense que c'est plutôt de la peur. Nous arrivons à côté du Mobby Dick._

**_" Reste là ma princesse, nous revenons."_** _me dit Satch des petits cœurs dans les yeux._

_Je l'écouta et partit m'asseoir sur la rambarde du bateau en les voyant monter sur le Mobby Dick avec mon sac où il y avait toutes mes affaires, j'observais le Mobby Dick qui devait faire la taille d'un immeuble de 10 étages, autant vous dire que c'est juste IMMENSE ! Il était juste à côté d'une sorte de grotte tout aussi immense, je pense que c'est leur repaire et qu'il ne le quitte qu'en cas de problème._

_Je vis une silhouette sauter du Mobby Dick pour atterrir devant moi, c'était Ace._

**_" Je suis venu te chercher, tu vas être présenté à Père "_**

_ La timidité que j'éprouvais envers Ace se mélangea à l'angoisse de me retrouver nez à nez avec ce géant, sachant que je suis déjà petite,_ _mais en face de lui, ça risque d'être pire. Ace me prit dans ses bras à mon plus grand bonheur et sauta assez haut pour atterrir sur le Mobby Dick, je devine que personne a le vertige vu la vue que nous offre le navire. Ace me posa et passa devant moi, j'observais les environ caché derrière lui, mais je ne vis pas l'équipage, nous étions trop éloigné d'eux, je me cogna vite le nez contre son dos suite à son brusque arrêt._

__**_  
" Alors mes enfants, où est mon cadeau ? "_**_  
_**_" Essaye plutôt de deviner ce que c'est ! "_** _s'exclama la petite voix maligne d'Ace  
_**_" Ne nous fait pas attendre non plus "_** _fit une voix que je reconnu vite et qui me fit dresser les oreilles animales.  
_**_" Cherches un peu Marco, tu as pourtant le don de connaître tout sur tout ! "_** _taquina son frère à la coupe de cheveux d'Elvis Presley  
_**_" Arrêter avec tout ce mystère, montrez-nous le cadeau ! "_** _s'exclama l'équipage.  
_**_" Bon bon, Ace dévoiles le cadeau ! "_**

**__** _Je passa devant Ace, les oreilles et la queue dressé._

**_''_ _VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE ME CONSIDÉRER COMME UNE CHOSE ! ''_**

_ Il n'y eût plus aucun bruit, je pense que voir une si petite chose hurler aussi fort à dû les surprendre, je vis les petits yeux écarquillés de tous qui m'observaient minutieusement._

**_" Une fille sur le navire ! Une femme ! Une femme ! "_** _hurla l'équipage_

_Paniqué par tant d'hormone libérée, je me remis derrière Ace, ne laissant apparaître que ma tête en colère. Il ne suffit que d'un coup de bâton de la part de l'ancêtre pour que tout ce petit monde se taise._

**_" Mon enfant, approche. "_**

__ _D'un pas hésitant je m'avance vers lui observé de près par les hommes autour de moi, j'arrivai juste devant lui et l'observa timidement de mes 1m59, les oreilles et la queue basse._

_**" Quel**_** _est ton nom ? "  
__" Je m'appelle Mei... Ookami Mei. "__  
__" Cela te correspond bien, tout à l'heure tu as hurlé aussi fort qu'un loup. "_**

**__** _Tout le monde ri sauf moi qui suis morte de honte._

**_" Dis-moi petite... "  
__" JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! "__  
__" Mais oui, que dirais-tu de devenir ma fille ? "  
__" Et me faire charcuter la peau avec un tatouage et risquer ma vie chaque jour en étant entouré par des pervers qui ne pense qu'à me voir être leur casse-croûte ? Non merci ! "  
__" Mei ! Un peu de respect à Père, tu parles à l'homme le plus puissant du monde ! "_ **_me fit Marco  
_**_" Et alors, il est comme nous mis à part sa taille et sa puissance ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait un traitement de faveur que je n'accorderais même pas à un dragon céleste ! "_**

_ Je souffla après mettre tant énervé dans un silence des plus profond. Puis il y eût un rire de la part du capitaine.  
_

**_" Gararara ! (c'est son rire...) Je t'apprécie fillette ! Vivement que tu deviennes ma fille ! "__  
__" Et ba il va falloir attendre ! "_**

_ Puis je partis d'un pas fâché à l'autre bout du bateau. Je me calma en observant la mer, puis je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourna et vit Izou qui me souriait._

**_" Et bien, on peut dire que tu as du caractère "  
__" Je sais, on me le dit souvent "  
__" Et ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis Izou, commandant de la 16e flotte de Barbe-Blanche "  
__" Enchantée. "  
__" De même, dis-moi, d'où vient-tu ? "  
__" C'est un endroit que tu ne connais pas. "_** _Fis-je en regardant l'océan au loin  
__**" Moi peut-être pas, mais Marco connaît toutes les îles quelles soit sur Grand Line ou dans le nouveau monde ! "**  
_**_" Et ba justement, elle n'est ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre. "  
__" Skypiea ? "  
__" Non plus. "__  
__" Alors où ? "__  
__" Je viens d'une autre planète, même si c'est difficile à croire je te promets que... "_** _Paniquais-je en pensant qu'il ne me croirait pas  
_**_" Ça veux dire que tu viens de l'ancien monde ?! "_ **_Fit-il d'un air réjouit  
_**_" L'ancien monde ? "  
__" Oui, on en a entendu parler, c'est une longue histoire. "  
__" Tu peux me la raconter s'il te plaît ! "_** _Le suppliais-je avec mes yeux, mes oreilles et ma queue animal.  
_**_" Bien mais allons plutôt boire un verre ailleurs, l'histoire risque d'être longue. "  
_**

_ Je le suivis dans la salle à manger du navire où Satch cuisinait, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais faire comme Luffy qui pique dans le frigo, déjà parce que je me serrais perdu avant, et parce qu'il y a un cadenas sur le frigo. Je regarda d'un air interrogateur le mystérieux cadenas, je m'approcha et toucha le cadenas, mes jambes tremblantes ne supportèrent pas le poids de mon corps comme si je n'avais plus d'énergie, le cadenas était fait en granit marin ?_

**_" Ah ! Fait attention ! "_** _s'affola Satch en me relevant  
_**_" Pourquoi il y a un cadenas en granit marin sur le réfrigérateur ? "_**_  
_**_" C'est à cause d'Ace, sinon il vient piquer les repas dedans, malgré la gigantesque portions qu'on lui prépare chaque jour ! "_** _Me dit Satch d'un air boudeur._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant Ace qui essaye de voler dans le frigo, mais qui ne peut pas car c'est du granit marin et il serait désespéré par terre comme une larve. Izou me fit signe de le suivre en me tendant une boisson. Je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre. Il m'ouvrit la porte et j'observai minutieusement chaque objet de la pièce en pensant que pleins de personnes seraient mortes de jalousie que je sois la première femme à être dans la chambre du beau commandant, tout du moins je pense être la première._

**_" Assis-toi sur le lit, je vais commencer à te raconter l'histoire. "_**

_ D'un air enjoué je m'assis sur le lit contre le mur, comme si ma maman allait me raconter une histoire avant d'aller dormir._

**_" Alors, cette histoire remonte à environ deux ans, un soir, il y a eût comme une pluie d'étoiles, des météorites nous as dit Marco, nous nous sommes rendu à l'endroit le plus proche de nous pour voir ses mystérieuses météorites et en arrivant sur une île, nous n'avons vu que des personnes en train de dormir par terre, quand elles se sont réveillés, elle ne savait plus où elles étaient, ils nous demandaient où était leurs maisons, leurs famille et s'ils étaient bien sur leur planète qu'ils ont appelé La Terre. Alors nous leur avons expliqué les récents événements et nous avons appris quelques temps plus tard qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur toutes les îles, certaines personnes qui ont atterrie ici on tout expliqué à la marine, leur ancienne planète, la vie là-bas, et ils ont donc conclus que c'était des habitants de l'ancien monde."_**  
**_" Et bien on peux dire que je viens de l'ancien monde. "_**  
**_" Tu peux me raconter comment c'est là-bas ! "_**_ me fit-il très enthousiaste_  
**_" Et bah c'est une planète rempli d'eau où il y a des grand îlot de terre appelé continent, elle ressemble à ça "_**_ dis-je en dessinant mon ancienne planète_  
**_" Intéressant, continue "_**  
**_" On avait toute sorte de technologie avancée que vous n'avez pas, comme des denden mushi sauf que nous appelions ça des téléphones et... comment expliquer... C'est plat et quand on le touche on peut soit appelé quelqu'un, soit faire d'autres chose comme écouter de la musique ou jouez à des jeux. "_**  
**_" J'ai pas tout compris mais ça à l'air bien.. "_**

_ Puis je continua à lui parler de La Terre, l'école, mes amis, ma famille, les aliments et les repas, et tout ce qui concerne mon ancienne vie, ça me rendit nostalgique. Puis l'heure du dîner arriva assez vite, tellement vite que quand je m'en suit rendu compte mon ventre fit le bruit d'une baleine à l'agonie._

**_" On peut deviner que tu as faim ! "_**  
**_" Ce n'est pas drôle -/./- "_**

_ Je vis Izou s'immobiliser pendant quelques seconde, puis il me regarda et me sauta dessus, il était au dessus de moi, sur le lit et me fixa longuement, il me sourit puis se mit à me faire des bisous dans le cou, j'essayais de le repousser mais en vain. La porte s ouvrit et je vit Ace passant la porte et nous fixant étrangement, après nous avoir " surpris " il balança son frère à l'autre bout de la pièce puis me porta et m'emmena dans l'endroit de mes rêves, sa chambre._

**_" Ça va ? Il ne t'as rien fait ? Tu l'avais dit à Père que c'était pas bien de rester ici et tu avais raison ! Comment il a pût faire ça à sa sœur ? "_**_ se questionna Ace paniqué à cause des événements._  
**_" Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. "_**_ lui dis-je en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule _**_" Et il n'a rien fait, il t'a entendu et a sûrement essayé de t'énerver, et il a réussi. "_**

_ Il rougit de honte après cette soudaine révélation._

**_" Merci quand même d'avoir voulu me sauver "_**

_ Il se retourna brusquement après avoir simplement dit _**_" Allons manger. "_**  
_ Je ne pût cacher ma joie à l'égard de sa flagrante timidité et je lui pris sa main pour le gêner encore plus, il est si mignon quand il vire au rouge pivoine. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le réfectoire pour manger, avant de rentrer je lâcha la main d'Ace pour éviter de le gêner encore plus. En rentrant, tout le monde nous observé, mais je remarqua parmi cette masse de personne un certain Izou nous souriant, Ace l'avait également vu et se remit à rougir, pendant qu'Ace se dirigeât à la table des commandants, je vis Barbe Blanche me faire signe de venir, je m'approcha de lui et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la petite chaise à côté de lui. Je m'assis gêné et commença à manger le divin repas dans mon assiette, je pense que tout ceux qui m'observait voit que je me régale avec mes petites étoiles dans les yeux et mes oreilles ainsi que ma queue sortit qui bougent dans tout les sens._

**_" On ne te volera pas ta nourriture tu sais "_**_ s'exclama le phœnix assis à ma droite_  
_**" Je sais mais c'est trop bon ^.^** *hurle* **Mes respects au cuistot ! "**_

_ L'équipage ne pût s'empêcher de rire face à mes paroles, mais ça ne m'obligeât pas à m'arrêter, pour moi, la nourriture, c'est la vie ! Je tourna la tête et vit Satch disputer Ace parce qu'il mange trop vite et qu'il s'est endormi, ça me fit rire et je réduit la cadence._

**_" Au fait, Barbe-Blanche... "_**_ fis-je timidement_  
**_" Qui a t-il ? "_**_ me demanda le géant des mers_  
**_" Je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir crier dessus tout à l'heure "_**_ dis-je en baissant la tête_  
**_" Tu est pardonné ma fille "_**_ me dit-il heureux, on dirait presque un papa gâteaux, enfin plutôt un papy._  
**_" Mais attention, je ne suis pas encore ta fille, je ferais quelque chose où tout le monde dira " elle est digne d'être la fille de Barbe-Blanche ! " "_**  
**_" Fais donc ma fille, fais, je suis impatient de voir ça __"_**_ s'exclama t-il heureux d'une telle révélation._  
**_" Tu ne sera pas déçu "_**_ Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique._

_ Puis je finis mon assiette sous les regards et les sourire des commandants. Je me leva et alla dehors après 30 minutes à chercher une porte donnant sur le pont pour respirer le vent marin, je m'assis sur la barre et observa la mer, je me sentit un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir aller dans cette eau si claire de peur de me retrouver noyée, dommage, c'est le seul inconvénient pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon, la mer, le granit marin, il n'y a que ça. Mais j'y pense, je ne connaît pas le nom de mon fruit, ni sa particularité, il n'y était pas dans le manga. Mais je sais que Teach à un livre regroupant tout les fruits qui existent, mais je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne veux pas le voir, sinon je lui sauterait dessus et lui arracherai la tête, en sachant qu'il a la confiance de l'équipage entier et surtout de son commandant qui n'est autre qu'Ace, il me considéreraient comme un traître, et ça, je ne l'accepterais pas. Mais, j'y pense, Marco sait beaucoup de chose et a pleins de livre et de cartes, peut-être qu'il peut m'aider ! Je me dirigeât alors dans le couloir où il y a les chambres des commandants, c'est le seul endroit où je ne me perd pas pour l'instant, la chambre d'Ace se situe à la 2eme porte à droite et Izou à la 8ème porte à gauche ,en sachant que Marco est le commandant de la 1ème division, sa chambre doit être la 1ère porte à droite, juste à côté d'Ace !_  
_ Je toque trois fois à la porte et j'entendis la voix de Marco murmurer quelques chose, je décida d'entrer et je le vit assis à son bureau devant un livre, il se retourna et vit que c'était moi._

**_" Mei ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "_**  
**_" J'aimerais savoir si tu as un livre qui répertorie les fruits du démon, vu que je ne connaît pas le mien, j'aurais aimé faire des recherches pour savoir. "_**  
**_" Oui, regarde sur la 1ème étagère, tu devrait le trouver "_**

_ Je me dirigeât vers la 1ère armoire de sa chambre qui en comportait 4, chacune d'elle était classé par ordre alphabétique, je trouva le livre et m'assit sur le lit pour commencer l'ouvrage, il était assez épais et comportait 3 catégories : Les logia, les zoan et les paramécia, je commença par les logia et je ne trouva pas mon fruit, je passa donc ensuite au paramécia, l'un d'eux attira mon attention, c'était le fruit de Momo, le Kyuketsuki no mi où le Lamia fruit " l'utilisateur a le pouvoir et les habilitées d'un vampire : rapidité, sucer le sang pour se régénérer, donner son sang pour régénérer le receveur, permettre de faire imaginer aux adversaires leurs pire cauchemars ou phobies ... " elle qui adore le surnaturel, si elle apprend ça elle sera folle de joie. Je commença à regarder les zoan._

**_" J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, tu as besoins d'aide ? "_**_ me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi_  
**_" Il ne me reste plus qu'à regarder les zoan, tu peux rester si tu veux "_**

_ Je continua à observer minutieusement chaque fruit car je ne pouvais qu'avoir un zoan, avec mes oreilles et ma queue. Arrivé à la fin du livre, je le referma délicatement._

**_" Je n'ai pas vu mon fruit, j'ai pourtant bien cherché et je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! "_**_ dis-je paniquée_  
**_" Ne me dis pas que... "_**

_ Il se leva rapidement et se dirigeât vers la 3ème armoire, il prit un livre puis revint s'asseoir à côté de moi, "légende de Grand Line", il l'ouvrit et feuilleta le bouquin, arriva à une page, il la fixa puis me la montra, le titre était " Le Dobutsu no kajitsu "._

**_" Est-ce que c'est ton fruit ? "_**  
**_" Oui c'est lui, on l'a enfin trouvé "_**_ fis-je réjouis _**_" Mais pourquoi il est dans ce livre et pas dans l'autre ? "_**

_ Il me regarda, puis me donna le livre, je commença à lire les deux pages sur mon fruit, après avoir fini, je referma délicatement le l'ouvrage._

**_" J'ai... le zoan légendaire ?! "_**  
**_" Apparemment ! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? "_**  
**_" Que ça va être dur de le contrôler ? "_**  
**_" Pas que, tu peux te transformer en n'importe quel animal, qu'il soit mythique ou non, mais il y a autre chose... "_**  
**_" Quoi ? "_**  
**_" Ça signifie aussi que si la Marine ou des scientifiques apprenne que tu as ce fruit, il voudront soit te tuer, soit tu servira de cobaye. "_**

_ Cette révélation me glaça le sang. Devenir comme ses enfants géant à Punk Hazard à cause de César Clown, pire, que ça soit Vegapunk qui se sert de moi comme cobaye. Je me mis à trembler, ce qui n'échappa pas à Marco qui me serra dans ses bras après m'avoir vu éclater en sanglot._

**_" Ne t'en fait pas, nous ne les laisseront pas faire, Père, les commandants, l'équipage, nous te protégerons ! "_**

_ J'hocha la tête puis après 20 minutes, je m'arrêta de pleurer, si ça aurait été Ace à la place de Marco, il m'aurait sans doute grondé, Marco me sourit tendrement puis m'essuya les yeux avec sa veste, puis me tandis un mouchoir, je me moucha puis le regarda._

**_" Merci "_**  
**_" De rien, c'est le rôle d'un grand frère que de réconforter sa petite sœur qui pleure . "_**  
**_" Je ne suis pas encore ta sœur, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est pour bientôt "_**  
**_" J'espère bien, et si tu veux, à partir de demain je peux t'entraîner pour que tu arrive à contrôler ton pouvoir ! "_**  
**_" Oui je veux bien ! Allez, il se fait tard, bonne nuit ! "_**  
**_" Bonne nuit. "_**

_ Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue puis me dirigeât vers la chambre de Barbe-Blanche, ba oui, il est peut-être 23h mais je n'ai toujours pas de chambre. J'arrivais devant l'immense porte après qu'Haruta m'ait aidé car je m'étais encore perdu, je ressemble à Zoro c'est énervant, pourtant j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation ! Je toqua, puis je rentra dans la chambre. Le géant se réveilla et me regarda._

**_" Que veux-tu à cette heure-ci ? "_**  
**_" J'aimerais savoir où est ma future chambre. "_**  
**_" Tu n'en a pas. "_**  
**_" DE QUOI ?! "_**_ Criais-je dans les oreilles du géant qui n'était pas tout à fait réveillé._  
_**" Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Ace, je suis sûr qu'il dira oui, et puis tes affaires sont là bas de toute façon "**__ dit-il avant de se rendormir._

_ Je... JE DOIS DORMIR AVEC ACE. IM.. IMPOSSIBLE ! Mon cœur n'est pas préparé à ça ! Je me diriges vers la chambre du 3ème commandant. Je frappe et à ma grande surprise, il ne dors pas encore._

**_" Tu en a mis du temps ! Tu était où ? "_**_ me demanda t-il énervé_  
**_" Je discutais avec Marco, mais... "_**  
**_" Il ne t'a rien fait ? "_**_ me coupa t-il en m'observant sous toute les coutures_  
**_" Mais non ! Et de toute façon il n'aurais rien fait tant que tu n'étais pas là, sinon à mon avis il aurait fait comme Izou. Et plus important, pourquoi je me retrouve à dormir dans ta chambre ? "_**  
**_" Ah, il n'y a plus de chambre disponible et puis Père m'a demandé après que tu soit partit énervé après ton arrivée. "_**

_ Abasourdi, je pris mon pyjama qui n'étais qu'un petit débardeur bleu avec un mini short blanc, avec un pyromane à côté de moi, je risque d'avoir chaud, et je ne tient pas à me retrouver nue parce que j'ai trop chaud, voyez-vous, je bouge la nuit et quand j'ai trop chaud, le matin je me retrouve nue comme un vers, autant dire que si ça m'arrive ici, j'aurais la honte de ma vie. Je me dirigeât vers la salle de bain pour me laver, en sortant, je vis Ace couché dans le lit dos à moi. Je devine que je vais être obligé de dormir avec lui et oui, comme je suis perspicace, il n'y a qu'un lit dans la chambre et Ace couché dans l'unique lit, déduction faite ! Pleins de fans rêverait d'être à ma place, mais pour l'instant je suis trop timide pour penser à ça, je me dirigeât vers le lit, les oreilles de chat et la queue qui va avec sorties, je souleva la couette puis me coucha dos à lui. J'éteignit la lumière sur le petit meuble._

**_" Bonne nuit. "_**_ lâchais-je gênée_

_ Il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras._

**_" Merci toi aussi. "_**

_ Ma queue et mes oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, je pense que Ace devait les sentir vu que l'oreiller et la couverture bougeait. Je me laissa aller puis m'endormit dans les bras de mon number 1._


	2. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 2

_ C'est le matin, je sors le nez de la couette et je regarde autour de moi, je suis bien dans la chambre d'Ace, mais sans Ace. Je pars me rincer le visage dans la salle de bain, je lève la tête et me vois dans le miroir, mince, j'ai oublié de me sécher les cheveux hier, maintenant ils sont tout ondulés ! Tant pis, de toute façon aujourd'hui je m'entraînes, je vais bien être obligé de m'attacher les cheveux. Je m'habille vite fait avec un short noir et un débardeur blanc, je mets mes bottes noires comme d'habitude et je me dirige vers le réfectoire, je ne me suis pas perdu, ça veut dire que je commence à m'habituer, je me dirige à une table, et je constate que nous ne sommes qu'une petite vingtaine. Je commences mon petit-déjeuné mais je fus vite arrêté par Marco qui arriva en trombe dans la pièce ._

**_" C'est à cette heure-là que tu te lèves ?! "_**  
**_" Je me suis couché vers 00h, et j'ai besoin d'au moins 10 h de sommeil, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me réveiller ? "_**  
**_" Parce qu'Ace m'a dit de pas te réveiller par ce que tu avais l'air de bien dormir. "_**  
**_" Depuis quand tu écoutes Ace ? "_**_ lui répondis-je en continuant mon déjeuné.  
_**_" Depuis maintenant, et là on va travailler ! "_**

**_  
_**_ Il m'agrippa le débardeur et me traîna jusque sur le pont pendant que je finissais de manger ma tartine de beurre. Arrivé sur le pont, l'entraînement commença._  
**_  
_**

**_" Fais apparaître tes oreilles. "_**  
_  
_

_ Je m'exécuta et fis apparaître mes oreilles de chats ainsi que ma queue._

**_" Bien maintenant fais pareil mais avec un animal différent. "_**

_Je réfléchis et fis apparaître de grandes oreilles de loup et une queue toute touffue, ma transformation préférée._

_  
_**_" C'est mignon. Maintenant plus compliqué, fais apparaître des ailes "_**

_  
Je me concentra fortement, Marco m'a dit que pour réussir une transformation, il faut la visualiser, je réfléchis et fis apparaître des ailes de perroquet avec plein de couleur dessus._

**_" Ouah elles sont trop belles avec toutes ses couleurs ! "_**_ fit une petite voix émerveillée_  
**_" Ah bonjour Ace ça va . Tu as bien dormi . "_**  
**_" Bien bien. Je parie que toi tu as bien dormi vu la tête que tu faisais. "_**  
**_" C'est vrai que j'ai bien dormi "_**  
**_" Mei, au travail ! "_**_ Fit Marco en tapant du pied_  
**_" Oui Messieurs le tyran ! "_**

_**** Je continua mon entraînement qui était assez intensif, tellement que j'en ai oublié le repas de midi, c'est quand même quelque chose ! Marco me demanda de me transformer complètement ou partiellement en certains animaux, je pense les avoir tous fait, sauf les animaux aquatiques, logique je voudrais dire. À la fin de l'entraînement, je ne vous dis pas à quel point je transpirais, j'ai même découvert qu'on pouvait transpirer des genoux, la plus grande découverte de ma vie quoi. Satch nous vit et arriva près de nous._

__**_« Vu que vous n'étiez pas là au repas je vous apporte votre plat. »_**_ dit-il en nous posant le plateau par terre.__  
**« Oui ! MANGER ! »**__ Criais-je heureuse._

_Je me jeta littéralement sur le plateau en laissant le soin de ne pas manger la part de Marco que j'avais posées par terre, après avoir fini de manger, je regarda Marco qui lui n'avait pas encore fini, il me vint la merveilleuse idée de faire une sieste, je me transforma en chat et me coucha sur les jambes de Marco qui ne put que sourire en voyant la vitesse a lequel je m'étais endormi. Quand je me réveilla, Marco s'était transformé complètement en phœnix, j'étais niché dans ses plumes. Je me leva m'étira et me retransforma en humain, quel ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis que tous les commandants dormaient également les uns sur les autres, c'était une scène assez drôle. Je les observa pendant un long moment et je fusse arrêté par quelqu'un qui venait de s'asseoir derrière moi.__  
_

**_« C'est assez rare de les voir tous dormir au même endroit »_**_ fit une voix assez mielleuse_  
**_« Barbe-Blanche ! C'est vrai que c'est étonnant à voir. »_**  
**_« Comment se passe ton entraînement ? »_**  
**_« Je pense que je progresse, j'arrive à me métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal. » _**  
**_« Même aquatiques ? » _**  
**_« Je n'ai pas essayé. » _**  
**_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayerais pas ? » _**  
**_« Mais il va me falloir de l'eau ! » _**  
**_« Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours te retransformer, ou au pire si tu as peur, ne te transformes que partiellement. »_**  
**_« Comme ... une sirène ? » _**  
**_« Oui, comme ça tu peux et être dans l'eau et être sur la terre. » _**  
**_  
_**

_ Je me concentra et je visualisa les sirènes, ensuite je me visualisa avec une queue de sirène. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'en étais devenu une._  
**_  
_**

**_« Ouah ! » _**  
_  
_

_Je me retourna et vis les commandants qui me regardaient l'air ahuri._

**_  
« Vous êtes réveillé depuis quand ?! »_**_ Fis-je rougissante.  
_**_« Depuis que Père est arrivé » _**_ Dit Ace avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête_  
**_« Mes leçons payent bien ont dirait. » _**_Me dit Marco d'un air réjouit.  
_**_« Bien maintenant, mes enfants, vous ne me contredirez pas et ne ferez rien contre ma décision. » _**  
**_  
_**

_ Tout le monde l'observa, moi y compris, mais il se rapprocha de moi me porta et... me jeta dans l'eau. Le dernier souvenir qui me reste et que je voyais les commandants à la rambarde en criant, je ne sais pas s'ils m'appelaient ou s'ils criaient après l'action de leur capitaine, je suis toujours en sirène et mon corps finit par se poser sur un rocher contre la paroi de la grotte sous-marine, j'ai l'impression que mon souffle se coupe, mes forces me quittent, je suis tellement épuisé que je finis par m'évanouir._


	3. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 3

_2 mois plus tard_

**_" Ah Ace ! Tu es encore sur le pont . Viens manger avec nous ! Ça fait bientôt 2 mois que tu n'as presque rien mangé ! "_**_ Dit Marco inquiet_  
**_" Non, penses-tu que Mei a mangée depuis qu'elle est sous l'eau . Tant qu'elle ne remontera pas, je ne mangerais pas ! "_**_ Fit Ace le regard vide en fixant la mer.  
_**_" Nous aussi nous sommes tous inquiets, même Père. Mais nous attendons comme toi sans nous laisser mourir de faim ! "_**  
**_" Et ba Père n'avait pas besoin de faire ça et encore moins de nous interdire d'aller la chercher ! "_**

**_  
_**_Les deux frères se fusillaient de regards jusqu'au moment où..._

_  
_**_" Connard ! Je vais t'enfoncer les dents tellement fort que tu feras des milk-shakes au chocolat par le cul ! "_**_ fit une voix faible et agacée._  
_  
_

_Ils regardèrent par-dessus la rambarde et me virent en sirène à bout de forces sur un rocher. Le phœnix bleu arriva près de moi en volant, m'attrapa et me déposa dans les bras de mon pyromane. Il m'emmena à l'infirmerie et j'y passa une semaine où je n'ai fait que dormir, observé par le beau brin qui ne m'a sans doute pas quitté pendant une seconde et les commandants qui venaient souvent me voir pour en apprendre plus sur mon état._  
_  
_

**_« Elle est fatiguée, déshydratée et affamée, nous lui avons mis des perfusions pour qu'elle aille mieux. »_**  
**_« KYAAAA ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA ! » _**  
**_  
_**

_Je venais de me réveiller et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant des perfusions sur moi : soit l'une des choses que je déteste le plus ._  
**_  
_**

**_« Calme-toi ! C'est pour ton bien ! »_**_ Fis Ace un peu paniqué.  
_**_« Je m'en fiche ! Enlève-moi ça s'il te plaît c'est juste horrible comme sensation ! »_**_ Fis-je en commençant à pleurer.  
_**_« Il ne faut pas les enlever, tu n'es pas encore en état de manger. »_**_ Me dit une infirmière semblant être la chef, complètement stoïque_  
**_« Je te paris ce que tu veux que je peux manger, et au pire on me fait de la bouilli que je prendrais à la paille, mais ne me laissez pas ses choses ! »_**

_Je m'arracha une perfusion, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à partir du moment où du sang commença à sortir de mon bras. Une infirmière m'a faits un bandage au bras pendant que les autres s'occupaient de m'enlever les autres perfusions. Une fois débarrassé de ses horreurs, je bougea tous mes membres pour sentir qu'il n'y avait plus rien dedans._  
_  
_

**_« C'est juste horrible, qui a inventé ses horreurs ! Je le tuerais si je pouvais ! »_**  
**_  
_**

_Je regarda Ace qui ne bougeait plus, il me fixait simplement, je lui souris tendrement et lui posa une main sur la tête._  
_  
_

**_« Je suis rentrée ! »_**  
**_« Bon retour... »_**_ Me dit-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras._  
_  
_

_Je pense qu'il a eût peur de ne pas me voir revenir, mais c'est bon, je suis là maintenant et il doit être rassuré. Je regarda les infirmières qui passait devant moi et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de reconnaître CETTE infirmière, oui, celle qui est en partie à l'origine du décès de Barbe-Blanche, l'espion de Dofflamingo, maintenant j'étais sûr qu'elle était sur le bateau. Je resta 2 jours de plus à l'infirmerie pour finir de m'en remettre et dès que j'aurais assez de force, je pense que tout le bateau sera au courant, vu le cadavre qu'il risque d'y avoir, non mais c'est le comble quand même ! Jeté une personne qu'il considère comme sa fille dans la mer alors qu'elle a un fruit du démon ! C'est fort quand même !  
Je me leva de mon lit et je partis en direction du pont, je ne remarquai même pas que les infirmières m'avaient lavé et habillé, je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire, en ce moment je ne pensais qu'à une chose, en coller une à Barbe-Blanche et celle-là, il allait la sentir passer. Je finis par me retrouver sur le pont, observé par l'équipage qui me regardé bizarrement, même les commandants rougissaient, mais ils n'étaient pas mon objectif initial._  
_  
_

**_« Ah ma fille ! Content de voir que tu va mieux »_**_ Me fit Barbe-Blanche avec un grand sourire._

_Je le regarda, invoqua des ailes et je lui colla mon poing dans la figure, je retourna par terre._  
_  
_

**_« La prochaine fois que tu as une idée comme ça, je te promets que tu ne te retrouveras pas qu'avec ma main dans la tronche ! »_**_ Dis-je énervé avec mes oreilles et ma queue de loup remplaçant mes ailes.  
_**_« Speed Jiru va me chercher une paire de menottes et Joz tient la bien. »_**_ Dis le capitaine en m'observant._  
_  
_

_Ils s'exécutèrent, Speed Jiru courra chercher les menottes pendant que Joz me tenait fermement m'empêchant de me transformer, sinon je me retrouverais démembré, je ne pouvais que me débattre en injuriant Joz et Barbe-Blanche. Speed Jiru arriva assez rapidement, il regarda son capitaine qui lui fit un signe de la tête, il s'approcha de moi et me mit les menottes, je regardai Barbe-Blanche avec un grand sourire._  
_  
_

**_« Tu crois sérieusement que de simple menotte_ _suffiront_ _dans mon état ? »_**  
**_  
_**

_J'écartai violemment les bras en les remplaçant par des pattes d'éléphant. Tous étaient ahuris de voir ce qui se passait, je venais de détruire des menottes en granit marin et d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour m'en débarrasser. Les commandants regardèrent leur Père pour une explication._  
_  
_

**_« Je l'ai fait se transformer en sirène pour voir si elle pouvait survivre dans la mer, et quand j'ai vu qu'elle restait une sirène, j'ai décidé de la laisser braver la mer »_**_ dit-il en nous souriant_  
**_« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant de faire ça ! Ou même après ! »_**_ Ronchonna Ace_  
**_« C'est vrai Père ! On s'inquiétait pour elle nous ! »_**_ Affirma Satch _  
**_« Elle n'est peut-être pas encore notre petite sœur ... »_**_ Commença Curiel _  
**_« Nous ne lui avons jamais vraiment parlé. »_**_ continua Namyuul _  
**_« Mais on s'inquiète quand même pour elle... »_**_ Dit Vista_  
**_« et c'est comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la famille ! »_**_ Finit Marco_  
_«** Vous... Je vous adore trop ! »**__ pleurais-je après mettre calmé._

_Et cette histoire se fini par un câlin collectif avec les commandants, un Ace qui m'écarta les joues parce que je pleurais et moi toute gênée de remarquer après tout ça que je n'avais qu'un tee-shirt sur moi._  
_  
_

_Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais en pleine forme, en même temps, dormir dans le lit d'Ace, qui ne serait pas en pleine forme, surtout avec la chaleur qu'il produit et moi, j'adore la chaleur ! Je pars prendre mon petit-déjeuné comme tous les matins avec Ace, cela fait quelques jours qu'il a remarqué que mes cheveux étaient tout ondulés, ba oui, la flemme de les coiffer, enfin il n'a dit qu'une phrase qui a fait battre mon cœur encore plus fort._  
_  
_

**_« Tes cheveux sont plus beaux comme ça, tu devrais les laisser tout le temps comme ça ! »_**  
**_  
_**

_Et il me dit ça avec sa petite tête angélique, comment je suis censé dire non ? Malgré le fait que certaines bouclettes défient la gravité. S'il n'aurait pas rajouté un _**_« Comme ça on ressemble à de vrais frères et sœur ! »_**_, ça aurait été le paradis._

_ Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter de me reposer, mais je ne vais pas pour autant m'entraîner, non, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière en chef de m'apprendre quelques trucs en médecine, et elle a accepté._

_J'arrive dans l'infirmerie et je vois certaines infirmière me regarder méchamment et d'autres qui rient, je part m'asseoir sur un des nombreux lit en attendant l'infirmière en chef. Mais ma futur occupation arriva assez vite._

**_« Que peuvent-ils bien te trouver ? Tu es petite, avec une faible poitrine et tu n'es même pas attirante, tu fais pitié en fait »_**_ Me dit une infirmière qui voulait simplement défouler sa haine contre moi_  
**_« Je me demande la même chose, c'est vrai, vous vous êtes grande, belle et avec une forte poitrine et vous vous faîtes belles pour eux, mais eux il ne le remarque même pas, ça doit être triste pour vous ! »_**_ Dis-je avec un léger sourire_  
**_« Que ? »_**  
**_« Comment t'appelle-tu ? Cela te dérange t-il que je t'appelle __Yūjo ? »_**_ ( Yūjo = Pute )_  
**_« Espèce de petite ... ! »_**_ Commença t-elle en levant la main sur moi._

_Je lui attrapa la main , lui fit une clé de bras et je m'assis sur son corps à terre._

**_« Peut-être que l'équipage ne s'inquiète pas que de l'apparence extérieur, mais également de la beauté intérieur. Prend exemple sur les animaux, ils arrivent à reconnaître les personnes méchantes de celles qui sont gentilles. »_**  
**_« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? » _**_Fit-elle en me regardant_

_J'accentuai encore plus la clé de bras, ce qui la força à lâcher un petit cri._

**_« Juste pour dire qu'il faut que tu surveilles tes propos et tes actions au lieu de râler parce qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à toi, tu n'a qu'à arrêter d'être superficielle et de t'attacher vraiment à un homme au lieu d'essayer de tous les tester pour de l'argent. »_**

_Je lui lâcha le bras et je repartis m'asseoir sur le lit, toutes les infirmières étaient repartis travailler, et oui, voir une petite chose en maîtriser une autre tue le proverbe '' Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. ''. L'infirmière en chef arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle passa la journée à me montrer du matériel médical et à m'apprendre à créer des médicaments et faire des bandages. C'était maintenant le soir._  
_  
_

**_« Merci infiniment pour cette journée où tu m'as beaucoup appris ! » _**_Fis-je en m'inclinant_  
**_« Mais de rien, au moins tu sauras quoi faire à l'avenir en cas de problème. »_**  
**_« D'accord, et une dernière chose, puis-je voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte »_**_ dis-je en fixant une porte juste derrière un bureau._  
**_« C'est un peu spécial mais pourquoi ? »_**  
**_« Je sens une drôle odeur venant de là. »_**  
_  
_

_Elle se mit à rire très fort, puis elle finit par s'arrêter._  
_  
_

**_« C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a les perfusions que l'on fait à Barbe-Blanche. On peut dire que tu sens le danger ! »_**

_Elle m'ouvrit la porte, puis on vit des armoires rempli de poches faisant à peu près ma taille, à côté, il y avait une machine pour préparer le fluide de la poche, on dirait une machine pour faire du fromage quand le lait doit fermenter. Je m'approcha de l'appareil puis l'ouvrit sous les yeux observateurs de l'infirmière en chef. Je fis apparaître mes oreilles et ma queue de loup pour développer mon odorat, puis je renifla le mystérieux fluide, une odeur me piqua le nez, une odeur malveillante. Je partis vers l'une des poches que j'ouvris et avant que l'infirmière puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais déjà transpercé la poche, je la renifla, il y a toujours cette odeur étrange, mais je me doute de ce que c'est._  
_  
_

**_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_**  
**_« Akane, mais explique-moi plutôt ce qui se passe ! » _**_Me demanda-t-elle affolée_  
**_« Et bien Akane, je crois qu'il va nous falloir un petit entretien ensemble ainsi qu'avec Barbe-Blanche. »_**  
**_« Mais explique-moi donc pourquoi ?! »_**  
**_« Il y a de la buin dans les perfusions. »_**  
**_« Du quoi ? »_**  
**_« C'est peut-être appelé autrement mais je ne la connais que sous le nom de buin. »_**  
**_« Tu ne parles tout de même pas de la Bine »_**_ Fit-elle avec un visage horrifié _  
**_« Vu la tête que tu fis je pense que si. C'est un poison extrêmement toxique qui agit lentement sur le corps et il en faut de grande dose pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un. »_**  
**_« Mais ça ne fait pas partit de la composition des transfusions, c'est moi-même qui les fais et je n'en ai jamais mis ! »_**  
**_« Pardon de te dire ça, mais la seule réponse que j'ai est que quelqu'un en a mis dedans mais pas pour aider Barbe-Blanche à aller mieux ! »_**  
**_« Tu veux dire, qu'une de mes infirmières aurait délibérément versé du poison dans chaque poche pour tuer Barbe-Blanche à petit feu ?! C'est impossible ! »_**_ Dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver_  
**_« Alors analyse l'une des poches et donnes-moi le verdict ! »_**  
**_« Tu auras les résultats dans 2 jours. »_**

_J'attendais patiemment que passent les 2 jours, même si j'étais sûr de ce qui se tramait je ne pouvais toujours pas agir, et il va me falloir des preuves, mais ça je pourrais les montrer directement à Barbe-Blanche car je sais qu'elle a la marque de Dofflamingo dans le dos, en espérant que ça soit vite réglé. Je partis manger les repas du soir à côté de Barbe-Blanche, cela fût court car j'engloutis mon assiette puis je pars juste après. Je vais sur le pont pour observer la mer. Mais je ne résiste pas à la tentation qui me vient, je me transforme en sirène et je saute dans l'eau, cette fois, mes forces ne me quittèrent pas, en même temps passer 2 mois dans l'eau de mer m'a forcé à m'y habituer. Je me laissa flotter à la surface pour profiter des vagues._  
_  
_

**_« ATCHOOM ! »_**  
**_  
_**

_Ah ! Je commence à avoir froid, je remonte sur le pont, je transforma ma queue en jambe puis je partis en direction de ma chambre. Je rentra et ne vis personne, pas grave je vais prendre un bain, je pris mes affaires et alla dans la salle de bain, elle est assez belle, il y a une grande baignoire contre le mur du fond avec un pommeau de douche à côté ensuite c'est comme une salle de bain normal, mais je la trouve mignonne. Je me déshabilla puis je fis couler l'eau du bain en ajoutant du savon à l'hibiscus, l'odeur était juste magnifique. Je m'attacha les cheveux en queue haute puis je me glissa délicatement jusqu'au cou dans ce bain avoisinant les 50°C. C'est tellement bon que mes oreilles et ma queue en sorte, je fermai les yeux et commençai à me détendre jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit, c'est peut-être Ace qui vient dans la chambre pour dormir, je ne m'inquiéta pas plus mais une autre porte grinça et quand je rouvris les yeux, il y avait Ace qui me regardait._  
_  
_

**_« Ah, je voulais prendre un bain ! »_**_ dit-il en me regardant boudeur.  
_**_« Désolé, je viens juste d'y entrer, pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans la salle de bain de Marco ? »_**  
**_« Pas envie. »_**

_Il commença à se déshabiller malgré mes cris et se glissa dans le bain juste face à moi. Encore heureux que j'ai mis de la mousse, sinon ça aurait été un bain au sang pour moi, mais croyez-moi que ça n'aurait pas été mon sang. Je ne comptais pas partir pour autant, abandonné mon bain bien chaud ? De la merde ! Mais il va vite comprendre sa douleur, à moins que ça soit la mienne. Je le regarda dans les yeux puis je tourna la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais agacé, mais il était plus occupé à regarder mes oreilles que ma tête, oui, vu que j'étais énervée elles n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, puis d'un coup je les arrêta, ce qui le fit réagir, il me regarda, je le regarda d'un air énervé. Je pense qu'il a compris que j'étais énervé car il sortit du bain, je ne le regarda pas, en pensant quand le regardant il pense que je lui pardonne. Je tourna la tête de l'autre côté._  
_  
_

**_« Avance-toi un petit peu ! »_**  
**_  
_**

_Je le regarda, il ne comptait pas partir en fait . Il vit que je ne comptais pas me pousser, il me prit par les côtes et me souleva, je ne put que crier, je veux pas qu'il me voie nu ! Il se mit contre la baignoire et me plaça entre ses jambes._  
_  
_

**_« Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais être seule tranquille dans mon bain ?! »_**_ Fis-je agacée_  
**_« Si, et moi je voulais être tranquille avec toi ! »_**_ Me dit-il stoïque_  
**_« Pourquoi ? »_**  
**_« Comme ça »_**  
**_« Et ? »_**  
**_« Rien d'autre »_**  
**_« Soit tu me dit la suite, soit je hurle que tu fais des choses pas saine à ta petite sœur ! »_**  
**_« Tu oserais pas quand même ?! Ils ne te croiront pas ! »_**_ s'exclama-t-il craintif_  
**_« C'est ma parole contre la tienne. On parie ? »_**_ Dis-je avec un petit air mesquin._

_Je me leva le regarda et j'ouvris la bouche. Il m'attrapa et m'assis contre lui._

_  
_**_« C'est bon je vais te le dire ! Mais reste sous l'eau ! »_**_ Me dit-il rougissant_  
**_« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? »_**  
**_« Parce que j'ai vu tes fesses et que si je n'aurais pas tourné la tête j'aurais vu autre chose... »_**  
_  
_

_Je devins aussi rouge que lui et je voulus crier mais je me dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Je le regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler._  
_  
_

**_« Je voulais être tranquille avec toi parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé seul à seul, et puis j'avais besoin de prendre un bain donc c'était l'occasion. »_**_ Dit-il rougissant_  
**_« Et ? Parce que tu n'as pas encore tout dit ! »_**_ Fis-je avec un regard d'un rouge persistant_  
**_« Et parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu es bizarre, il doit se passer quelque chose parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'être toi-même... »_**_ Fit-il en détournant le regard du mien_  
_  
_

_Je continua à le regarder intensément puis je me retourna et le serra fort dans mes bras_

**_« T'est trop mimi ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ! Faut pas t'en faire je vais très bien ! »_**_ Dis-je en le serrant hyper fort dans mes bras avec ma queue qui remuait dans tous les sens_  
_  
_

_Mais je me rendis vite compte qu'à la place de le remercier avec un gros câlin, j'étais en train de l'étouffer dans ma poitrine. Affolée, je le sortis rapidement de l'eau en le traînant jusque dans le lit, c'est qu'il n'est pas léger ! Je l'allongeât sur le lit et retourna dans la salle de bain chercher 3 serviettes : une pour moi, une pour la mouiller et la mettre sur la tête d'Ace, et surtout la dernière pour cacher ses parties intimes. Je retourna auprès de lui en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son bas-ventre en le couvrant, je lui déposa délicatement la serviette humide sur le front et je me mis la serviette, elle était un peu courte quand même, mais c'était en attendant qu'il se réveille, je m'assis à côté de lui. Je le regarda tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il est vraiment beau. _  
_  
_

**_« Dans pas longtemps, je trouverais un moyen de tout dire... »_**_ Fis-je en l'embrassant sur le front_  
_  
_

_Aussitôt, je partis mettre mon pyjama qui était une nuisette blanche légère, parce qu'après un bon bain chaud et une nuit avec Ace, je vous assure que le matin, il faut reprendre une douche. Je retourna voir mon bel apollon qui était en train de se réveiller délicatement, je partis m'allonger à ma récente place qui est entre l'été et l'hiver ( Ace et le mur quoi ! ) et je le regarda se réveiller._  
_  
_

**_« Je dors depuis combien de temps ? »_**  
**_« Depuis bientôt 20 minutes. »_**  
**_« Ok c'est bon, bonne nuit ! »_**_ Dit-il en se glissant sous la couverture_  
**_« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas dormir nu ! »_**  
**_« Pourquoi pas ? »_**  
**_« Parce que je suis là ! Un peu de pudeur ! »_**  
**_«Tu en avais pas beaucoup de la pudeur tout à l'heure ! »_**  
**_« Je suis désolé ! Je m'en étais pas rendu compte /_/ ! »_**  
**_« Ça te dérange vraiment ? »_**  
**_« Oui... »_**  
_  
_

_Il se leva, donc j'ai pu observer ses petites_ _fesses... mais qu'est-ce que je dis, je retourna rapidement sous la couette, gênée. Je sentis un petit courant d'air sous la couette puis de la chaleur, une dont je m'étais habitué. Il éteignit la lumière._  
_  
_

**_« Je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure... »_**_ Fit-il avec une petite voix_  
**_« C'est bon, j'avais compris. On va dire que je t'ai pardonné avec le câlin de la mort. »_**_ dis-je en ricanant_  
**_« Tu va voir, je vais me venger ! »_**_ Dit-il avec, je pense, un léger sourire sadique_  
_  
_

_Je sentis une masse m'envelopper, je ne considère pas trop ça comme un câlin, mais plutôt une récompense. Je lui dis le doux mot du soir, puis m'endormis._


	4. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 4

_Une journée s'était déjà écoulé, on était le jour J. Hier pour ne plus penser à Akane, j'ai combattu les commandants, autant vous dire le désastre, il faut vraiment que je m'entraînes au combat. On est que le matin et je me prépare pour aller déjeuner, je me rinça le visage et m'habilla attendu par Ace, nous allons dans le réfectoire où nous mangeons calmement comme chaque jour, par calmement j'entends que Barbe-Blanche mange tranquillement en observant ses fils disputer Ace et se chamailler, un matin comme les autres quoi. Après le petit déjeuner, je pars prendre l'air sur le pont, je me déshabille en gardant mes sous-vêtements, je me transforme en sirène et nage dans l'océan. C'est tellement agréable ! Après une bonne heure de trempette je remonte sur le bateau, et je m'allonge pour me sécher, à peine je m'étais installé que je sentis quelque chose sur mon dos._

_  
_**_" Va te sécher comme tout le monde avec une serviette baka ! Tu te fais mater depuis tout à l'heure "_**_ S'exprima le phœnix en colère_  
**_" M'en fiche ! C'est tellement bien de sécher tranquillement au soleil, surtout quand il y a un petit peu de vent ! "_**_ Dis-je en fermant les yeux et en m'étirant_

_Il me souleva et commença à se diriger vers les chambres, je lui mis mon genou dans la figure et le regarda avec un sourire sadique, il me regarda à son tour et me donna un coup de boule._

**_" MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! "_**_ Criais-je_  
**_" Tu crois que ton genou ne m'a pas fait mal ! "_**_ Dit-il en accélérant le pas_  
_  
_

_On arriva devant la chambre d'Ace, Marco ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied et il vit Ace sortant de la salle de bain, il me jeta sur lui._  
_  
_

**_" Oblige-la à se sécher et à s'habiller, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge ! "_**_ Fit Marco en partant._  
_  
_

_J'étais dans les bras d'Ace qui me regardait, son regard descendit vite vers ma poitrine, rouge je fis un bond, attrapa un tee-shirt bandeau rouge avec une jupe noir et courut dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai mon soutien-gorge puis mit le bandeau autour de ma poitrine qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec ma jupe noire. Je sortis de la salle de bain et Ace n'étais plus là, normal il était midi. Je partis manger observé par les hommes qui étaient sur le pont tout à l'heure et par Marco qui me fit signe de la tête, à mon avis il va me surveiller pendant un petit bout de temps. À la fin du repas, je retourna sur le pont, suivi par Marco qui compte me surveiller toute la journée, je me rallongeât sur le pont et débuta ma sieste, car j'allais avoir du travail pour plus tard. Quand je me réveilla, il y avait un coucher de soleil, je le regarda puis je remarqua le paternel qui m'observait._  
_  
_

**_« Bien dormi ? »_**_ Me questionna-t-il_  
**_« Merveilleusement bien ! »_**_ Dis-je en m'étirant_  
_  
_

_Je regarda autour de moi puis partit m'asseoir sur les genoux du Père._  
_  
_

**_« Dît, est-ce que Akane est venu ? »_**_ Demandais-je au géant_  
**_« Akane ? »_**  
**_« La chef des infirmières »_**  
**_« Ah non, elle n'est pas venue, pourquoi l'attend-tu ? »_**  
**_« Pour analyse, mais tu sauras vite pourquoi ! »_**

_À ce moment, je vis Akane qui arriva en courant vers moi avec des feuilles dans les bras, je descendis de mon père-perchoir (ah l'humour...) et me dirigea vers l'infirmière qui avait l'air choquée, je connais déjà la réponse mais il vaut mieux regarder ses papiers, je les prends et les lis tous._  
_  
_

**_« Qu'est-ce que disent ses papiers ? »_**_ Demanda le géant_  
_**« Je... Je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à les comprendre...** » __dis-je d'un air blasé_  
**_« Tu avais raison, il y a bien du poison dedans, quelqu'un a mis de la bine dans les perfusions du capitaine ! »_**_ Fit Akane horrifiée_  
_  
_

_Tous les hommes présents sur le pont s'immobilisèrent ainsi que les commandants qui avaient l'air fout de rage. Je regarda chaque personne présente sur le pont et ne vis pas la personne concernée._  
_  
_

**_" Quelqu'un peut aller chercher la Yūjo "_**_ Fis-je d'un air sérieux_  
**_" La Yūjo ?_**_"__ Demanda Satch _  
**_" Elle parle d'Ayano, mais... Non... Ne me dit pas que... Je sais qu'elle a un sale caractère mais de là à ce qu'elle fasse ça... Non ! De toute façon, aucune infirmière n'aurait pu faire ça ! "_**  
_  
_

_Je la regarda fixement pour lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. Joz et Bramenco partirent chercher la principale intéressée. Ils revinrent avec une femme hurlant suivis par toute l'armada d'infirmière. Qui vinrent rapidement me réprimander et me crier dessus, suivi par les nombreuses questions des commandants et du capitaine, trop de bruit pour mes délicates oreilles._  
**_  
_**

**_" AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! *respire* MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE SE TAIT ET ARRÊTE DE GINDRE JE VOUS EXPLIQUE DANS 2 SECONDES MAIS SI VOUS CONTINUEZ JE FAIS SOMBRER LE MOBBY DICK ! "_**_ Hurlais-je avec mon apparence semi-animale habituelle_  
_  
_

_Il n'y eût plus aucun bruit, je pense leur avoir fait peur, je me dirigeât vers les 2 commandants qui tenaient assez fermement la femme qui me regardé avec haine, mais je remarquai une once de crainte dans son regard, ce qui me fit sourire (oui il y a marqué S sur ma tête, et celui-là ne signifie pas Sabo)._

**_" Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler ? "_**_ Demandais-je en me rapprochant d'elle avec mon regard couleur sang qui avait le don de déstabiliser les gens_  
**_" Si je le savais, j'aurais fait en sorte de ne pas venir ! "_**_ Dit-elle stoïque avec un sourire de rébellion_  
**_" Je te conseil de coopérer sinon, tu risques d'y perdre un bras ! "_**  
**_" Des menaces ? Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne m'effraye pas ! "_**_ Dit-elle assurément_  
_**" Effectivement, Dofflamingo doit te faire plus peur que moi. "** __Fis-je en la regardant et en souriant, c'était le genre de visage qui veut dire **" T'es dans la merde ! "**_  
_  
_

_Elle se figea avec une petite goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa joue._  
**_  
_**

**_" Ma fille arrête ça ! "_**_ Ordonna Barbe-Blanche_  
_  
_

_Je le regarda pour lui montrer que je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais, à mon avis, il ne supporte pas l'idée d'une trahison ou d'une infiltration. Il y a déjà Teach pour trahir cette foi. Je me retourna et fixa l'espionne._  
**_  
_**

**_" Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! "_**_ Prétendu-t-elle_  
**_" Messieurs, lâchez-la "_**_ Dis-je en regardant Curiel et Bramenco_

_Ils partirent loin de moi et je les regarda partir, je fixa la Yūjo._  
_  
_

**_" Si tu n'es pas une traîtresse, tu ne t'enfuiras pas. "_**_ Fis-je en lui souriant_  
**_" Effectivement, pourquoi une telle idée me serais venu à l'esprit ? "_**_ Dit-elle en jouant au même jeu que moi_  
**_" Ça fait peur une femme " _**_Chuchota Ace à Marco_  
_"** Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! "**__ Répondit le phœnix_  
**_" Et ce n'est pas fini ! "_**_ Dis-je en fixant toujours cette femme _**_" Pourrais-tu avouer s'il te plaît ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour moi ! "_**  
**_" Avouer quoi ? "_**  
**_" Que tu fais partie de la Don Quichotte Family ! "_**  
_  
_

_Il y eût un grand silence, je m'avança vers elle d'un pas certain et fis apparaître des ailes de chauves-souris et des cornes de bélier qui me fît ressembler à un démon, elle fût choquée et en tomba par terre. Je me glissa dans son dos en lui tenant le cou et un bras pressant son dos._  
_  
_

**_" Veux-tu vraiment connaître quelqu'un pire que Dofflamingo . Il est déjà assez sadique alors imagines pire que lui, et Ba dit toi que la personne derrière toi est pire que lui ! "_**  
**_" Petite joueuse ! "_**  
**_  
_**

_Je lui mordis l'épaule en faisant en sorte de bien lui faire mal tout en coupant son tendon._  
_  
_

**_" Tu disais ? "_**_ Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique_  
**_" petite... joueuse... "_**_ Fit-elle moins sûr d'elle  
_

_Je m'apprêtais à m'occuper de son autre épaules mais je vis Ace qui me regardé d'un air triste, je me calma légèrement puis fît disparaître mes transformations. Je leva la blessée, dos aux autres puis lui déchira son tee-shirt dans le dos, en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer son soutien-gorge, je ne suis pas aussi connasse quand même ! Dans son dos, il y avait la preuve de sa faute, la marque de Dofflamingo._

**_" Si maintenant tu continues à le nier c'est que tu es vraiment désespérée ! Père, puis-je me charger d'elle et ainsi accomplir mon devoir pour devenir une de tes enfants ?"_**  
**_" Fais donc ma fille " _**_Fit-il choqué_  
**_" Une dernière parole ? "_**_ Dis-je en la regardant_  
**_" Oui, vous n'avez aucune chance contre Dofflamingo, vous ne le connaissez pas assez, il vous tuera tous ! "_**  
_  
_

_Je ne pus que lui sourire et je lui chuchota _**_" Je sais ce que réserve le futur pour chaque pirate de ce monde ainsi que leur passé, et ce n'est pas dû à un fruit du démon ! "_**

**_" Pardonnez-moi pour mes péchés à venir et guider cette brebis égarée ! "_**_ Fis-je en fermant les yeux_  
_  
_

_Je les rouvris brusquement, la scène que l'équipage vît, c'est une tête roulant à terre avec un démon-loup au regard sanglant._  
_Je les regarda tous, je partis prendre un gros carton dans la cuisine ainsi qu'un stylo et une feuille sur lequel j'écrivis une lettre, je me dirigeât vers la buanderie prendre un drap puis retourna sur le pont. Tous me regardaient avec en regard rempli de peur, sauf Père qui osa me regarder dans les yeux, je ne sais pas s'il est fier de moi ou dégoûté, mais je me dirigeât vers le cadavre de la défunte, je voulais à tout prix éviter le regard d'Ace, surtout avec ses mains remplies de sang. Je mis le drap dans le carton puis y déposa le corps ainsi que la tête en prenant soin de lui fermer les yeux et la bouche. Je refermai le drap sur le haut de son corps ainsi que le haut du carton._  
_  
_

**_" Désolé vous tous, mais je pars en mission pour une durée indéterminée... "_**  
**_  
_**

_Je m'envolai sous l'appel d'Ace et de mes larmes._


	5. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 5

_Je volai en direction du nouveau monde, plus précisément de Dressrosa, je fît escale sur quelques îles pour d'abord me laver de ce sang qui me souiller ensuite pour me reposer et finir mon travail, j'ouvris le carton et observa le cadavre de la jeune femme, je me dis que j'étais obligé, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et que malheureusement, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas reposer en paix. Je découpa son corps en plusieurs morceaux, c'est triste, mais il doit comprendre qu'il y a plus fort que lui et qu'il risque d'être le prochain colis de Dressrosa, ensuite je rouvre ses yeux et sa bouche, je referma rapidement le carton et l'entoura de lianes ainsi qu'une plus longue pour pouvoir la tenir avec mes serres. Je n'arriva à Dressrosa qu'au bout de 15 jours, on était au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était parfait ! Je me retransforma puis m'infiltra tel un espion dans le château, il fallait que je me familiarise avec les lieu, j'allais en avoir besoin pour le futur, même si ce n'est pas bien pratique car Law le connaîtra mieux que moi. J'arriva devant une grande porte, je transforma l'une de mes oreilles pour écouter à travers la porte, j'entendis une voix féminine._

**_" Je ne dormirais pas avec toi ! Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait appeler Doffy, ce n'est pas la peine ! "_**_ S'énerva la femme_  
**_" Tu es ma fiancée ! Tu devrais dormir dans mon lit et que tout le monde est vent de nos ébats nocturne. " _**_Fis la voie de Dofflamingo suivi dans son rire qui me fit frissonner, qu'est-ce que je le hais, lui, son rire, ET SA PUTAIN DE VESTE ROSE ! JE HAIS LE ROSE !  
_**_" Quels ébats ? On n'a jamais rien fait ! "_**  
**_" À qui la faute ? "_**

_  
Bon, je vais les laisser se disputer tranquillement, mais je me demande quand même qui est cette femme, je dépose le carton devant la porte et je me taille fissa, si on me découvre, je suis mal. Je commença à partir, le cœur battant._

_  
_**_" Il ne faut pas que je cours, ni que je vole, je ne peux que marcher "_**_ pensais-je en angoissant_

_  
Je vis une porte s'ouvrir et Trebol en sortit, pourvu qu'il ne se retourne pas, et malheur ! Il se retourne !_

**_  
__" Tu es qui ? "_**_ Me questionna-t-il_  
**_" On peut dire que je suis la conquête du soir de ton roi, mais vu qu'il se dispute avec sa fiancée, je n'ai plus qu'à partir. "_**_ Dis-je en continuant à marcher_  
**_"Et si je faisais de toi ma conquête ! "_**  
**_" MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! "_**_ hurlais-je _

_  
Merde, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort, la Donquixote Family sort de la pièce où était Trebol et au loin, la porte de la chambre de Dofflamingo s'ouvre également, avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et à l'œil d'or sortant la première et la tête du vicelard au-dessus, je me mets à courir dans le couloir en évitant les soldats présents, je ne dois pas utiliser mon pouvoir, il ne doit pas le connaître. J'esquive une porte qui s'ouvre._

**_  
__" Mei ?! "_**

_  
Je me retourna et vit Lynn, la sœur de Momo, elle était suivie par Law, OH MON DIEU IL EST TROP BEAU ! C'est mon chouchou n°2 ! Bref reprends-toi !_

**_  
_**_**" Lynn ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que... "** _

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Diamante était derrière moi et venait de me planter son épée dans ma côte gauche, sous le seins. Je lui colle un coup de pied d'éléphant puis enlève l'épée. Je la jette à terre sous les cris étouffés de Lynn, Law avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et l'emmena dans la pièce où ils étaient, je me remis à courir, j'arrivai au bout du couloir où il y avait une grande fenêtre et me jeta contre la fenêtre en le brisant, puis en tombant, je me transforma en oiseau puis vola malgré moi en direction de ma famille. _

_  
_**_" Vous ne l'avez pas attrapé. "_**  
**_" Non désolé Doffy, mais on l'a blessé, il ne lui reste pas longtemps avec une blessure mortelle ! "_**  
**_" Bien,_**_ *attrape la femme à l'œil d'or qui tente de s'échapper*. _**_Elle a au moins eu la bonté de me laisser un petit cadeau de son passage ! "_**

**_  
_**_Il tenait la lettre dépliée dans sa main._

_**Salut, Dofflamingo**_  
_**  
Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais ce n'est pas bien important. Vois-tu, l'une de tes petites espionnes s'est malencontreusement retrouvé sur le**_  
_**bateau où j'étais, désolé pour le travail, ça n'a pas été facile de la découper, elle bougeait beaucoup trop !  
À l'avenir, fait attention que personne ne vienne accidentellement sur le Mobby Dick, ça serait dommage.  
On se verra bientôt, plus tôt que tu ne le penses.**_  
_**  
La louve aux pattes de sang **_

_Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que j'avais livré le colis, et j'allais bientôt retrouver mes frères et Père, je suis salement amochée avec ma plaie sanglante malgré le bandage, à mon avis mon poumon est perforé, j'ai du mal à respirer et je suis assez faible, j'ai le visage défiguré par la douleur. Connard, je m'en souviendrais ! Mais que si je suis encore vivante d'ici là. Je vois avec beaucoup de mal une ombre au loin, ça devait être le Mobby Dick, je confirma cette supposition en me rapprochant, je remarqua Barbe-Blanche, en même temps, comment le louper ! Je me posa sur le pont observé par mes frères, les commandants furent vite prévenus et arrivèrent tous en masse, ils me regardaient tous d'abord heureux de mon retour, puis leur expression changeât vite en voyant la marre de sang sous mes pieds et mon regard vide de vie._

**_  
__" Mes frères... Père... Je suis rentrée ! "_**

_  
Je souri puis tomba à plat ventre sous les hurlements de ma famille ._


	6. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 6

_Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que tout ça s'est produit, presque 3 mois où la belle au bois dormant est dans un profond sommeil, les infirmières ont eu beaucoup de mal, il fallait lui trouver un poumon, remplacer le perforer et recoudre la plaie où la lame s'était enfoncée. Plusieurs fois, elle a failli y passer, son corps rejetait le poumon ce qui la rendait malade, tout en étant dans le coma, c'est ses pires ennemies qui l'ont maintenu en vie et l'a stabilisé, je parle bien entendu des perfusions, intraveineuses et tous le tralala. Tous les jours, les commandants ainsi que le capitaine venaient la voir pour connaître son état, il n'y a qu'une personne qui était tout le temps à ses côtés, Ace. Il ne l'a pas quitta, pas même lors de l'opération. Mais tout ça changeât à partir de ce jour._  
_  
Un doux rayon de soleil arriva sur ma paupière, gênée par la sensation, j'ouvris brièvement les yeux. Tout d'abord je ne vis rien, puis j'aperçus quelques taches noires, puis les couleurs, et les formes devinrent réelles. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, du moins je n'avais pas la force, je scrutais du regard les environs, puis me rendis compte que je ne sentais rien du tout, ce qui m'angoissais légèrement. Je fus rapidement sorti de mes pensées par un hurlement et des pleurs._

_  
_**_" MEI ?! Tu es réveillée ! C'est merveilleux ! J'ai cru que tu allais y passer ! "_**_Fis une femme aux cheveux rose qui venait de pousser une chaise sur lequel un homme était en train de dormir, je reconnus Akane, puis le bruit de douleur d'Ace dont la mâchoire venait de rencontrer le sol._

_  
Je me sentis renaître et avoir plus de force._

_  
_**_" Bonjour Akane ! "_**_ Souriais-je avec toute la douceur du monde_  
**_" Laisses-moi te faire un câlin ! J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi ! "_**_ Dit-elle en frottant sa joue contre la mienne._  
**_" Évite de me toucher s'il te plaît "_**_ dis-je assez froidement_

_  
Elle me regarda d'un air triste._

_  
__**" Ce n'est pas contre toi ! C'est juste que... je suis sale. "** __Fis-je en évitant son regard_  
**_" Oh oui ! Je vais te laver de suite ! Ace part tu veux ! "_**  
**_" Tu peux me laisser lui parler et la câliner quand même ! "_**_ Dit-il en grommelant_  
**_" Non ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit ! "_**

**_  
_**_Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et à vouloir me faire des câlins._

_  
_**_" Arrêtez ! Je suis sale vous vous souvenez .! Vous avez déjà oublié ce que j'ai fait ?! "_**_ M'exclamais-je en tremblant et avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues _**_" J'ai les mains tachées de sang, je sens encore l'odeur sur moi ! "_**

**_  
_**_Les deux adversaires me regardèrent tristes, ainsi que l'équipage qui s'était attroupé dehors._

**_" Ace, frappe là pour moi s'il te plaît "_**_ dis une voix rauque_

_  
Je reçois un coup sur la tête sur ordre de Barbe-Blanche _

**_" En aucun cas je ne peux permettre à mon unique fille de déblatérer de telles absurdités ! Tu es sale ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! Tu as voulu me sauver et ça je ne l'oublierais pas ! Alors tu te dis toujours être sales ? "_**  
**_" Non... Merci Père " _**_dis-je les larmes aux yeux_  
**_" De rien ma petite fille ^w^ ! "_**_ Fit un homme complètement gaga que je ne voulais plus connaître_  
**_" Maintenant, câlin collectif ! "_**_ S'exclama Satch _  
**_" Ah non ! Maintenant elle est à moi ! "_**_ Fit Ace qui jeta Akane dehors et ferma la porte de l'infirmerie_

_  
Il se retourna et me regarda d'un air furieux, il s'avança vers moi et me donna un coup sur la tête, ce qui me fit pousser un cri._

_  
_**_" Ça c'est pour avoir dit que tu étais sale ! Et ça c'est pour m'avoir inquiété ! "_**

_  
Il me prit dans ses bras, je sentais qu'il était tout tremblant quoi qu'il me serrât avec vigueur._

_  
__**" C'est bon c'est fini. Je suis hors de danger. "** __Fis-je en lui tapotant le dos._

_J'essayai de le faire lâcher son étreinte mais il l'a resserra encore plus, j'entendis des reniflements et des gouttes sur mon épaule._

**_" Ne me dit pas que... tu pleures ?! "_**_ Dis-je avec le sourire aux lèvres_  
**_"Ce n'est pas vrai... Je pleure pas ! "_**_ s'exclama-t-il en reniflant_

_  
J'arrivai à me dégager et je regarda sa tête, il essayait de se retenir de pleurer mais les larmes étaient bien là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire._

_  
_**_" Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! "_**  
**_" Non, c'est juste que tu es trop mignon ! "_**_ Affirmais-je en lui tendant un mouchoir_

_  
Il rougit puis partit se moucher._

**_« Allez, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir inquiété, je te ferais un plat de chez moi, ou plutôt, mon dessert préféré ! » _**_Fis-je en lui souriant_  
_**« C'est quoi . Ça s'appelle comment ? Je connais peut-être ? »** __Me questionna-t-il comme un enfant_  
**_« Tu verras bien, je te le ferais après mettre complètement rétablie »_**

_  
Je souriais en le voyant chercher, mais je ne vendrai pas la mèche !_

**_  
__" Donc maintenant c'est bon, vu que plus personne ne s'inquiète, je peux sortir du lit ! "_**_ Souriais-je en me levant_  
**_" Ah... Non ! "_**_ Cria Ace._

_  
Ma seule réponse a été que je me suis écroulé par terre et les perfusions et intraveineuses cachées m'ont suivi._

**_  
__" AH MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA ! "_**

_Quelques jours plus tard, je m'apprêtais à sortir enfin de l'infirmerie_

**_" NON ! NE ME QUITTE PAS ! "_**_ Hurla une jeune femme_  
**_" Akane, je vais enfin pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre, allez sur le pont, pouvoir enfin réutilisé mon pouvoir et surtout, enlever ce bandage qui me serre ! Alors laisses-moi profiter de ce moment de bonheur ! "_**_ lui dis-je en essayant de me sortir de ses bras qui m'entourent_  
**_" Mais je vais être seule ! "_**_ dit-elle en commençant à pleurer_  
**_" TU FAISAIS COMMENT AVANT QUE J'ARRIVE SUR LE BÂTEAU ?! "_**  
**_" Mais les autres infirmières ne sont pas comme toi ! Elles se crachent toutes dessus les unes derrière les autres, alors que toi tu es franche ! "_**  
**_" N'essaye pas de me complimenter, je ne resterais pas à l'infirmerie ! "_**  
**_" Moi je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ! "_**_ Fis une voix enjôleuse que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps_

_Ace arriva furtivement et " m'enleva " des griffes de l'infirmière qui était bloquée par Satch._ _Il m'emmena sur le pont où je vis Barbe-... Père qui avait l'air de m'attendre, je regarda Ace qui me sourie d'un air enfantin._

**_  
__« Tu as enfin quitté l'infirmerie ! »_** _Dit-il d'une voix plaintive_  
**_« Oui désolé ! Akane ne voulait pas me laisser partir ! »_** _Riais-je_  
**_« C'est bien, au moins tu t'es faite une amie. Mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te dire. »_** _Fit-il sévèrement_  
**_« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_**  
**_« Tu as failli mourir et tu me demandes ce que tu as fait ?! »_**  
**_« Mais vous avez fini avec ça ! Je ne suis pas morte, OK ?! D'accord j'ai manqué de prudence, d'accord j'ai failli y passer, mais j'en suis sorti vivante et ça c'est le plus important ! »_**

_  
Nous nous fîmes une bataille de regard, tous les 2 aussi furieux l'un que l'autre._

_  
_**_« Pour te rendre compte, tu dois vérifier par toi-même non ? Enlève ton bandage ! »_**  
**_« Avec les rapaces autour ? »_**  
**_« Mais tu as un soutien-gorge alors pourquoi tu te plains ? »_**  
**_« Parce que... Attendez... Comment vous savez que j'ai un soutien-gorge ? »_**

_  
Il y eût des toussotements, des visages qui fuyaient mon regard et qui devint rouge_

**_« BANDE DE PERVERS ! EXPLIQUEZ-MOI DE SUITE COMMENT VOUS SAVEZ CA ! »_**  
**_« Enlève ton bandage au lieu de crier et tu comprendras » fit le Paternel blasé  
_**

**_  
_**_Je me calma légèrement puis je décida de les écouter, j'enlevai mon tee-shirt sous les sifflements du " public " qui se tût vite avec mon regard rouge, je commença à enlever le bandage et quand j'eus fini je le laissa tomber à terre, tous me regardèrent avec un grand sourire ._

_  
_**_« Bande de gros pervers. »_**  
**_« Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on sourit ! »_**_ fit Rakuyo _  
**_« Regardes plus bas »_**_ dit Fossa_

_  
Je regardai alors plus bas, mais ne vis rien, sous les visages gênés de l'équipage, je pris mes seins et les souleva._

**_  
__« Je ne vois rien ! »_**

_Ils rièrent tous gênés, et Blenheim apporta un miroir qui était plus grand que moi, je me regarda puis fût surpris, au lieu de trouver une cicatrice sous le sein, je vois la marque de Barbe-Blanche, identique à celle de Marco, la joie monta, et je fis un énorme sourire._

**_« Merci ! Cette marque représente beaucoup pour moi ! »_**  
**_« Pour nous aussi, cela nous remplit tous de joie d'accueillir sur le bateau, la fille de Barbe-Blanche. Ou plutôt, la princesse de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche ! »_**_ Fit le Paternel réjoui_  
**_« Père ! Ne m'appelles pas Princesse ! Déjà j'en suis pas une et surtout me frappe pas après avoir dit ça ! Et puis ça me gène ! »_**  
**_« Au lieu de vous disputer, je propose de faire un festin ce soir ! »_**_ S'exclama Satch d'un air réjoui_

_Tout l'équipage cria de joie, c'est l'occasion pour moi de leur faire plaisir, mais... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je m'assis puis réfléchissais avant d'être surprise par un perturbateur ambulant._

_  
_**_« À quoi tu penses ? »_**_ Fît la petite voix enfantine d'Ace_  
**_« Rien de spécial, je réfléchis juste. »_**_ Fis-je en m'asseyant_  
**_« A quoi ? »_**  
**_« Mais à rien ! Laisses-moi me concentrer ! »_**_ m'exclamais-je énervé_  
**_« OK ! Ba je boude ! »_**  
**_« De quoi ?! »_**

_  
Il mit sa tête sur mes genoux et avait décidé de ne pas bouger. Je le regarda puis rigola légèrement avant de me remettre à réfléchir, en même temps, je lui caressais les cheveux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un animal. En le regardant je me posa une autre question, Le sentiment que j'éprouvais en étant avec Ace, ne serait-ce pas... de l'amour ?! Cette question me donna le rouge aux joues et mon visage le devint quand je vis qu'il me regardait._

**_  
« Tu as décidé de me le dire ? A moins que tu es autre chose à me dire ? »_**


	7. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 7

**_« Tu as décidé de me le dire ? A moins que tu es autre chose à me dire ? »_**_ Me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux_  
**_« N... Non ! Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »_**_ Dis-je rouge en tournant la tête avec dessus mes oreilles animales_  
**_« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Et que tu as tes oreilles de sortie ? »_**_ Dit-il en touchant mes cheveux_  
**_« Pour rien laisses-moi tranquille »_**_ dis-je en ne le regardant toujours pas_  
_**«** *rigole* **Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! »**_

__

_Je me leva brusquement et parti, j'étais vraiment trop gênée qu'il me dise ça, surtout après cette révélation ! Mais je viens d'y penser ! Il m'avait demandé que quand je serais rétablie, je lui fasse à manger. Je voulais lui faire mon dessert préféré ! Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, notre chef cuisinier préféré avait déjà attaqué le repas de ce soir._

_  
**« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène petite sœur ? »**__ Me demanda Satch _  
**_« C'est pour savoir si je pouvais faire le dessert de ce soir . »_**_ Lui dis-je en rougissant et en essayant de m'habituer à ma nouvelle appellation_  
**_« Ça ne me dérange pas, tu veux nous faire quoi ? »_**  
**_« Ah ! Ça par contre c'est une surprise ! »_**_ Lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil _**_« Je réserve la cuisine pour quand vous aurez fini ! Et voilà la liste des ingrédients à me laisser »_**_ dis-je en tendant un bout de papier au chef que j'avais écrit vite fait_  
**_« Oui ma mignonne petite sœur ! »_**_ S'exclama le dragueur des cœurs plein les yeux_

_Je partis et décida de passer le temps à l'infirmerie, Akane commençait déjà à me manquer, mais ça, je ne lui dirais jamais ! J'arriva devant l'infirmerie et ouvris la porte._

_  
_**_« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_**_ demandais-je timidement_  
**_« Mei ! »_**_ Dit une folle en me sautant dessus_

_  
Je m'effondra sous son poids suivit par une excuse, elle m'aida à me relever et elle retourna au travail, je la suivis et m'allongeât sur le lit devant son bureau. Je la regarda pendant un petit moment, je n'osais pas la déranger pendant son travail, surtout qu'elle avait l'air concentrée. Je ne fît rien pendant 20 minutes puis je me disais que je n'allais pas rester éternellement comme ça._

_  
_**_« Dis Akane ? »_**  
**_« Oui ? »_**_ Fit-elle encore en train d'écrire_  
**_« Tu vas à la fête de ce soir ? »_**  
**_« Ce n'est que les pirates qui y vont, les infirmières n'y sont pas conviées »_**  
**_« Ah ! C'est dommage... »_**  
**_« Pas vraiment, ça ne nous dérange pas plus que ça ! Mais à mon avis tu n'es pas ici que pour me demander ça, n'est-ce pas .»_**  
**_« Effectivement... Je me demandais comment faire plaisir à tout le monde, ils ont été si gentils avec moi depuis mon arrivée que je voudrais les remercier. »_**  
**_« C'est mignon ! »_**_ dit-elle en me regardant _**_« Mais tu ne peux pas faire grand chose, à mon avis, juste ta présence suffit ! »_**  
**_« Peut-être, mais j'aimerais quand même quelque chose d'autre. »_**

_Elle eût comme une illumination et me regarda avec un grand sourire._

_  
_**_« J'ai une idée, je finis mon travail et je te rejoins dans ta chambre. »_**  
**_« D'accord ! »_**

_  
Je quitta l'infirmerie et croisa Ace, il me regarda longuement puis je partis en tirant la langue. J'arrivai dans la chambre puis me mit sur le lit, ah ! Je viens de remarquer mais, depuis tout à l'heure je suis en soutien-gorge, Ba pas grave, c'est comme un maillot de bain, puis il est mignon mon soutien-gorge avec ses empreintes d'animaux dessus, j'entendis frapper et je vis Akane, elle a fait vite ! Elle avait un carton dans les bras._

_  
_**_« Ne me dis pas que c'est la fille ! » _**_Fis-je avec une tête de dégoût_  
**_« Mais non tu es bête ! Tu fais une phobie des cartons ou quoi ? » _**_Souria-t-elle _  
**_« Oui je deviens cartonphobe »_**_ dis-je en rigolant_

_  
Nous rièrent pendant un long moment puis elle ouvrit le carton, il y avait plein de vêtements dedans._

_  
_**_« C'est des vêtements de quand j'étais adolescente, ça devrait aller ! »_**  
**_« Merci, mais pourquoi tu m'apportes ça ? »_**  
**_« Car ce soir, on leur donne une raison de t'appeler Princesse ! »_**_ Fit-elle heureuse_  
**_« Non merci car déjà, je ne suis pas une princesse et que je ne me comporte tout simplement pas comme une princesse ! »_**  
**_« Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme une princesse, Juste en avoir l'apparence »_**

_On commença à fouiller dans son carton, j'observai minutieusement chaque morceau de tissu, elle a beaucoup de couleurs claires et flashy soit pas du tout mon style._

_  
_**_« Je trouve rien qui me plaise, désolé. »_**  
**_« Tu oses abandonner ?! Au pire on fait un peu de couture mais tu me trouves absolument quelque chose là-dedans ! »_**

_  
Suite à cette menace, je me remis à mon travail d'observation, il y avait un petit voile bleu clair vraiment mignon, il y avait aussi un soutien-gorge avec des coques violettes, je trouvais que l'ensemble ferait un truc mignon, je les mis de côté et regarda Akane qui me fit un clin d'œil._

_  
_**_« C'est mignon, tu vas en faire quoi ? »_**  
**_« Je pensais coudre le tout pour en faire un haut assez mignon, et puis comme ça, ma marque ne sera pas caché. »_**  
**_« ... Tu as de bons goûts ! »_**_ Dit -elle en souriant_ **_« Maintenant, il nous reste le bas, les chaussures et les accessoires. »_**

**_  
_**_Je continua à chercher et tomba sur les seuls vêtements susceptibles de s'accorder avec le haut, il y avait un foulard noir, une jupe bordeaux, une _  
_paire de chaussettes violettes rayées noires, une paire de bottes marron et un ruban rouge. Akane partit chercher sa boîte de couture et elle revint également avec une trousse à maquillage. Je la regarda l'air dégoûté._

_  
_**_« Qui dit Princesse, dit maquillage ma chérie, tu n'as pas le choix » _**_fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_

_J'avais insisté pour faire toutes la couture, j'adore coudre je trouve ça amusant (oui je sais je suis bizarre), comme tout ce qui est bricolage et tout ça, et puis, Akane avait déjà fait beaucoup en acceptant de m'aider, je n'allais pas la faire coudre. Je commença ma couture pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un maquillage adapté. Je pris une aiguille et un fil je cousu le voile avec le soutien-gorge, je découpai le centre entre les deux seins puis enleva les bretelles. Je cousu ensuite le foulard sur la jupe, ça donné un truc assez mignon._

**_« Ce n'est pas assez sexy ! »_**_ s'exclama Akane en me prenant la jupe des mains._

_Elle prit une paire de ciseaux et coupa un côté de la jupe._

**_« Voilà ! Maintenant c'est sexy ! »_**  
**_« Un peu trop même, mais je dois pas ressembler à une princesse au départ ? »_**  
**_« Le but est de te faire belle et d'exploser la libido de celui que tu aimes, même si ce n'est pas gagné vu l'animal. »_**  
**_« Mais... Mais j'aime personne ! »_**_ Rougissais-je_  
**_« A qui tu vas faire croire ça ?! Nous les femmes voyons tous dans les moindres détails »_**  
**_« Effectivement ! Moi aussi je sais qui tu aimes ! »_**_ Dis-je avec un sourire diabolique_  
**_« Lui dit pas d'accord ? Et puis c'est un cas à part, je vais avoir du mal... »_**  
**_« Mais non, Satch n'est pas si horrible que ça ! OK il est un peu olé olé mais te connaissant tu vas réussir et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! »_**  
**_« C'est vrai mais pas assez pour être assez sûr de ses sentiments. »_**  
**_« Sache qu'en tout cas je te soutiens ! »_**  
**_« Merci Mei ! Moi aussi je t'encourage, pour que ce soir Ace aille dans ton lit et pas pour dormir ! »_**_ Ria-t-elle_  
**_« Dit pas ça ! C'est encore trop tôt ! »_**  
**_« Peut-être, mais la vie de pirate et courte, il faut en profiter ! »_**

_Je repensa à mon ancien monde, à chaque fois que je voyais Ace transpercer par Akainu ou dans les bras de Luffy en disant ses dernières paroles, j'avais souvent les larmes aux yeux, et le pire, je n'ai jamais osé regarder l'arc Marineford et impel down, je m'étais arrêté à l'archipel Saboady, presque après avoir appris que la carte de vie d'Ace prenait feu. En repensant à Akainu, Teach et le cadavre d'Ace et de Satch, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues._

_  
_**_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?! »_**_ dit-elle paniquée_  
**_« C'est... rien... Il faut juste que je me calme... »_**

**_  
_**_Elle me fît un câlin qui dura assez longtemps, cela réussis à me calmer, puis on finit notre travail._

_  
_**_« Pour fêter ça ! C'est l'heure du bain ! »_**

_  
Elle me tira avec elle dans le bain en nous déshabillant en cours de route, cela me rappela le bain que j'ai pris avec Ace, on resta une bonne heure dans le bain, Akane me lava les cheveux avec différents produits et j'en fis de même pour elle._

_  
_**_« Je trouve ça reposant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur ! »_**_ Lui dis-je en souriant_

_  
Elle ne pût que me prendre dans ses bras suite à cette remarque. Nous sortirent du bain et commença le coiffage. Elle fît en sorte que ça ondule bien, elle m'attacha les cheveux en 2 couettes hautes sur les côtés._

**_« Tu es trop mignonne. Habille-toi pour voir si ça va bien avec. »_**

_  
Je m'exécuta et fît glisser ma serviette par terre, j'enfilai le bas avec facilité mais pour le haut, j'eû beaucoup de mal, ma poitrine est trop grosse 0, Akane dû m'aider, ensuite je ne mis qu'une chaussette du côté où la jupe était coupée, après mes bottes et Akane me fit un collier avec le ruban. Elle s'éloigna et me regarda sous toutes les coutures._

__**_« Tu... TU ES TROP MIGNONNE ! Ça me donne envie de te faire plein de bisou, mais j'ose pas te toucher Hime-sama ! »_**  
**_« Arrête Akane, Hime-sama n'aime pas la manière dont tu te comportes ! » _**_Dis-je d'un air hautain_

_  
Nous rièrent suite à ce dialogue, puis Akane attaqua le maquillage, elle me mit du rouge à lèvres et du fard à paupières d'un rose très clair ainsi que du mascara. Je m'observa dans la glace, ça me change vraiment, on dirait une autre personne._

**_« Avec ça s'il n'est pas séduit, je le crame ! »_**_ Fit Akane_  
**_« Bonne chance ! »_**_ Riais-je._

_On entendit frapper_

**_« Mei ? Si tu veux cuisiner c'est bon, on a fini »_**_ Fit la voix de Satch.  
_**_« Tiens met ça, comme ça on ne verra pas comment tu es »_**_ Dit Akane en me mettant une longue cape sur la tête._

_  
Je l'attacha, puis sortis de la chambre suivit par Akane._

_  
_**_« Merci Satch, maintenant la cuisine est interdite pour tout le monde jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »_**  
**_« D'accord. »_**  
**_« Tu verras ce soir, Hime-sama à fait sortir tous ses atouts »_**_ chuchota Akane au cuistot_

_  
Nous allons dans la cuisine où il y avait tous les aliments de sortie et en grande quantité, parfait._

_  
_**_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_**  
**_« Regarde et tu verras. »_**

_  
Je commença à cuisiner, je mis du beurre dans une poêle et y mis ensuite 2 bananes, je la fis cuire légèrement puis versa du sucre dessus, je pris ensuite la bouteille d'alcool et en mis dedans avant de rapidement retirer ma main car une immense flamme jaillit dans la poêle, quand elle disparue, je mis une banane dans chaque assiette puis en tendit une à Akane._

**_  
__« Goûte et dis moi ce que tu en penses ! »_**

_  
Elle goutta puis me regarda des étoiles plein les yeux._

**_« C'EST TROP BON ! C'est quoi ? »_**  
**_« C'est des bananes flambées »_**  
**_« A oui, vu la flamme de tout à l'heure on pourrait croire qu'il y avait Ace dans la poêle »_**

_  
Je finissais ma banane flambée puis je fis tout le stock de banane pour le dessert, Akane avait peur au début mais elle continua à m'aider. Elle se moqua de moi quand je regardais trop fixement la flamme dans la poêle. Quand j'eus fini je mis toutes les bananes dans plusieurs assiettes puis les plaça dans le four bien au chaud._

_  
_**_« Mei ! C'est l'heure, on m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »_**  
**_« J'arrive Izou ! Part avant moi. »_**  
**_« Ok ! »_**

_  
Je l'entendit partir, puis je regarda Akane qui me fit un sourire assuré. J'enlevais ma cape et la lui confia, je sortis de la cuisine pour me rendre auprès de mes frères._


	8. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 8

_J'allais bientôt arriver près de ma nouvelle famille, je touchai mes cheveux, puis me décidai à descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre, je levai dignement la tête avec un sourire léger, il y eût une première tête qui se leva et me regarda, puis il fît en sorte que le reste de l'équipage me regardes ainsi que Père et les commandants, je descendis les escaliers en mettant ma main sur la rambarde, j'essayai de ne pas laisser transparaître ma gène, mais mon côté animal me trahit, il y avait une longue table qui formait un U sur le pont où tout le monde était assis. Izou me réceptionna en bas des escaliers et me fît m'asseoir à une place "spéciale", effectivement, ma chaise était un fauteuil et j'étais en bout de table avec Père, Izou m'y conduit et je m'asseyais._

_  
_**_« Maintenant que la reine de la soirée est arrivé, portons un toast à l'arrivée de ma fille ! »_**_ Fit Barbe-Blanche en se levant __« A Mei ! »_  
**_« À Mei ! »_**_ Fit tout le monde en levant leur verre._

_  
Je levai également mon verre, rougissante. Et je regardai tout l'équipage pour observer furtivement Ace, il est loin de moi, ça me déprima, lui il est tranquillement en train de rigoler avec les autres, et moi je suis devant mon verre, c'est vraiment comme ça que l'on devient alcoolique . Je bus d'un trait mon verre observé par Barbe-Blanche._

**_« On peut dire que tu ne bois pas comme une princesse !_**_ *rire* _**_une pirate oui, mais pas une princesse ! »_**_ Fit le Paternel_  
**_« Peut-être parce que c'est ce que je suis, une pure pirate »_**  
**_« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ma fille »_**  
**_« Et moi de le dire Père ! »_**

_  
Je discutais avec plusieurs pirates qui me complimentaient beaucoup sur ma tenue de ce soir, je continuai à discuter longuement avec les pirates puis arriva le plat principal, on me servit puis d'autres s'occupait de l'alcool, ils me servirent également, j'en en étais à mon combien... 6e verre, je sais pas ce que c'est mais il est vachement bon, et puis ce soir on peut se lâcher. Je continuai à rire avec les personnes proches de moi tout en observant Ace qui se faisait disputer par des pirates car il dort en mangeant. Allez ma grande, ce soir fait connaissance avec les autres et ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Je continuai à parler et à boire jusqu'au dessert où Satch et Marco vinrent me chercher pour apporter mon dessert. Je marchai péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine et rapportai mon dessert que tout le monde s'émerveilla à finir. Les compliments fusèrent et je rougis gênée, mais pas que. Je partis en direction des commandants._

**_  
__« Alors ? Comment vous trouvez mon dessert ? »_**_ Demandais-je_  
**_« Excellent ! »_**  
**_« Vraiment trop bon ! »_**  
**_« C'est fin, ça se mange sans fin ! »_**  
**_« Je pense que tu as assez mangé Ace... »_**_ Fit Marco en finissant son dessert_  
**_« Et tu trouves ça comment Marco ? »_**  
**_« C'est un bon dessert, il ravit mes papilles »_**  
**_« Tant mieux »_**  
**_« Vous n'avez pas plutôt quelque chose à dire sur la tenue de Mei les gars ? »_**_ les questionna Satch en m'observant.  
_**_« Magnifique ! »_**_ firent tous les commandants le pouce en avant_  
**_« Merci ^/_/^ »_**  
**_« Ouai, sa tenue est plutôt jolie mais pourquoi on voit ta culotte ? Et que tes seins ont l'air plus gros ? »_**

_Je... Je vais le tuer ce con ! Je sens que les autres ont compris mon intention et se sont reculés. J'enlevais ma botte et donnai un coup de sabot dans la joue d'Ace ce qui le fit voler. Je remis ma botte et retournai à ma place, plus énervée que jamais. Je finissais mon dessert et continuai à parler avec les pirates qui m'entouraient, c'était bientôt l'heure de danser, ils avaient prévu une sorte de bal pour que tout le monde s'amuse, je n'avais plus la tête à m'amuser, mais ils ont fait cette soirée pour moi, je dois tenir jusqu'au bout, je pris la bouteille d'alcool à côter de moi et la bu d'un trait, ça me requinqua._

_  
_**_« Tu veux bien danser avec moi après ? »_**_ me demanda Izou_

_  
Je l'observai assez intensément, ce qui le fit remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose, il se baissa pour avoir son visage en face du mien, à mon avis pour voir de plus près ce que j'avais. Mes oreilles apparurent, je continuai à le regarder, puis mis mes mains sur son visage et l'embrassa, tous furent choqués, mais comprirent mon état après ma phrase._

_  
_**_« Qui veut un bisou ? »_**_ demandais-je toute contente_

_  
Et oui... j'étais ivre. Mais ça n'empêcha pas les pirates de venir en masse._

_  
_**_« Mais tu es malade d'avoir fait ça ! »_**_ Fit Ace qui venait de se remettre de mon coup de sabot_

_  
Il me vit rouge et regarda les autres pirates qui le laissèrent passer. Je le regardai et tourna la tête d'une mine boudeuse._

_  
_**_« Toi je veux pas -3- ! »_**  
**_« Ne veux pas quoi ? »_**  
**_« Te faire de bisou ! Bon alors qui veut un bisou ? »_**_ Demandais-je en criant  
_

_  
Personne ne vint, ils avaient trop peur du courroux d'Ace ou pire du Père._

**_« Elle est ivre Ace, et elle a l'air d'être du type amoureux. »_**_ Fit Izou en s'essuyant la bouche_  
**_« A ça explique son comportement, mais c'est quoi le type amoureux ? »_**  
**_« Quand les gens de ce type sont ivres, ils embrassent tout ce qui passe. »_**_ Expliqua Izou en m'attrapant alors que j'essayais de m'enfuir_  
**_« Effectivement, et elle a même embrassé Izou. »_**_ Fit Marco avec un grand sourire_

_Il l'avait fait exprès Ace regarda Izou, puis moi. Il s'avança et me prit sur son épaule._

_  
_**_« Je l'emmène dans la chambre, Bonne nuit ! »_**  
**_« B... Bonne nuit »_**_ fit l'équipage_  
**_« Fait attention de pas te faire violer ! »_**_ Cria Satch en souriant  
_

_  
Je ne sais pas si Ace entendit la phrase, en même temps, avec mes hurlements ça allez être compliqué. On arriva dans la chambre, il ouvrit la porte avec un grand coup de pied et me jeta sur le lit._

_  
_**_« Mais je veux pas dormireuh ! »_**_ Fis-je avec une voix triste_  
**_« Vu ton état tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis je te surveille donc tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ! »_**_ Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_  
Quand il revint, il me vit enlever mes couettes. Je le regardai._

_  
_**_« Il faut bien que je me change pour dormir ! »_**  
**_« Oui, mais tu ne comptes pas te changer ici ?! »_**  
_**« Bien sur que si ! »** _

_  
J'enlevai mes bottes, puis ma chaussette, je me préparai à retirer mon haut quand je fût stoppé par Ace._

_  
_**_« Non ! Va te déshabiller dans la salle de bain ! »_**_ fit-il énervé_  
**_« Veux pas ! »_**_ M'exclamais-je en retirant mon haut_

_  
Je retirai mon bas et ma culotte sous le visage caché d'Ace par ses mains._

_  
_**_« Ace ! »_**  
**_« Quoi ? »_**_ Fit-il en enlevant ses mains_  
**_« Je trouve pas mon pyjama ! » _**_Fis-je en me dandinant _**_« Pas grave je dors à poil ! Bonne nuit ! »_**  
**_« Prends ça ! »_**_ Dit-il en me balançant une nuisette._

_Je l'enfilai puis me cacha sous les draps. Ace se changea et vint se coucher. Je le regardai avec un air de prédateur puis me mit sur lui._

_  
_**_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_**_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix blasée_  
**_« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est que tu m'as pas dit que j'étais belle que je me suis énervé ! »_**_ Dis-je d'un air triste_  
**_« Je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça ne t'en fait pas, et puis tu sais très bien que tu étais belle. »_**  
**_« Oui, mais je voulais que tu me le dises ! »_**  
**_« Pourquoi ? »_**  
**_« Parce que je t'aime ! »_**  
**_« Tu dis ça parce que tu es ivre ! »_**  
**_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »_**

_  
__Je me rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement, il ne me repoussa pas. Je le mordis sans faire exprès et lui fit des bisous dans le cou._

_  
_**_« Mais arrête ! »_**  
**_« Veux pas ! »_**  
**_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu dormes ? »_**  
**_« Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour ! »_**  
**_« ... BAKA ! DIS PAS DES TRUCS COMME CA ! » _**_hurla-t-il en me frappant la tête_  
**_« Mais c'est ce que je veux ! »_**  
**_« Non, non, et NON ! On ne peut pas ! Tu dois faire ça avec la personne que tu aimes ! »_**_ Fit-il rougissant_  
**_« Mais c'est toi que j'aime, donc on peut ! »_**_ dis-je en l'embrassant_  
**_« Tu es saoul ! Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment ! »_**  
**_« Mais si je t'aime ! » _**_pleurais-je_  
**_« Mais oui allez ! Tu m'aimes je sais, alors arrête de pleurer, un bisou et tu dors ? »_**  
**_« .. Je suppose que oui. Je ne vais pas trop t'en demander, pour l'instant. »_**_ Dis-je souriante._

_  
Je me remis à ma place, assise puis Ace vint m'embrasser, timidement et rouge._

_  
_**_« Tu es trop mignon »_**_ Dis je en mettant les mains sur son visage et mon front contre le sien._  
**_« Maintenant tu dors ! »_**  
**_« Oui, oui. Bonne nuit Ace. Je t'aime ! »_**  
**_« Oui, bonne nuit. »_**

_  
Il ne fit pas attention à mes deux derniers mots, je me nichai contre lui puis m'endormit heureuse._


	9. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 9

**_Grâce à vous j'ai déjà plus de 1000 visites sur ma fanfiction, merci à vous ^^ :D ! Bon chapitre ^3^_**

_C'était le matin, je m'étirai tout en gardant mes yeux fermés, je me mis sur le ventre et me réétirai à la manière d'un chat, j'ouvris mes yeux, mais les refermai rapidement, je voyais flou et un satané mal de crâne me prenait._

_  
_**_" Ahh! Ma tête ! "_**_ m'apitoyais-je_  
**_" Ça t'apprendra à boire autant. "_**_ Fis une petite voix à moitié endormie._

_  
Je fixai Ace qui avait les yeux fermés._

_  
_**_"_**_** Comment ça bien fait pour moi ?! C'est ma faute peut-être si j'ai bu autant ?! "**_ _hurlais-je énervée_  
**_" Bien sûr que oui ! Tu veux que ça soit la faute à qui, la mienne ?! "_**  
**_" Exactement ! "_**  
**_" Pardon ?! Pourquoi ça serait ma faute ? "_**_ Fit-il en se levant en colère_  
**_" ... Laisses tomber, vu le mal de crâne que j'ai, je veux pas me disputer avec toi. "_**

_  
Je sortis du lit et partis dans la salle de bain en emmenant des habits. J'enfilai un short bleu jeans et un débardeur orange, je me lavai le visage plusieurs fois après avoir vu ma tête, la Hime-sama d'hier a pris 50 ans ! Quand j'ouvris la porte, Ace était parti, c'est la première fois que je me dispute avec lui, à mon avis, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de déplaisant hier, Ba oui, je ne me souviens plus de rien... Ah l'alcool ! Je pars déjeuner, en arrivant dans la salle, je me fais interpeller._

**_" Alors ? Comment c'était hier soir ? "_**_ Me questionna Satch _  
**_" La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu ne parles pas moins fort, mon mal de crâne va empirer et je te ferai regretter. "_**_ Fis-je en me passant la main sur le visage._  
**_" Ah la légendaire gueule de bois ? Ça veut dire que tu ne te rappelle plus de rien . "_**  
**_" Effectivement, je ne me souviens de rien après avoir mis Ace K.O. "_**  
**_" Ah ! Tu as loupé le meilleur ! "_**

_  
Nous partirent nous asseoir à une table où il y avait Marco, plus loin, Ace nous regardé assez énervé, mais il tourna la tête quand il vit que je le fixais. Satch me raconta mes prouesses d'hier, je ne pût rien dire entre ma gène et mon mal de crâne._

_  
_**_" J'espère que tu ne l'as pas violé ! "_**_ Ria Satch_  
**_" Ne dit pas de bêtises, même ivre, elle n'aurait jamais pût faire ça à son frère, d'accord ils s'entendent bien, mais elle n'aurait pas été jusque-là ! "_**_ Rétorqua le phœnix_

_  
Ses mots me transpercèrent comme une lame, c'est vrai que maintenant Ace était mon frère et qu'il m'a toujours considéré comme sa sœur, alors que moi, je ne l'aime pas d'un amour fraternel et que si ça se trouve, j'ai laissé mon cœur parler hier soir._

_  
_**_" Tu ne sais pas de quoi un type amoureux est capable Marco ! "_**_ Fit le commandant de la 16ème flotte en s'asseyant en face de moi_  
**_" Izou ! Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait hier ! "_**_ Dis-je en me levant et m'inclinant en signe de pardon_  
**_" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas toi-même. "_**_ Me fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux_  
**_" Chanceux... "_**_ Soupira le cuistot pervers_

_Et ainsi commença un combat entre les 3 commandants, sous les rires de l'équipage. Mal-alaise, je décide de quitter la salle et de me rendre sur le pont, voir la mer me soulagerais peut-être un petit peu, et j'ai besoin de m'isoler, surtout que je suis sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose à Ace, cela me fait regretter d'avoir autant bu hier et j'ai peur de découvrir ce que j'ai fait, et les circonstances de tout ça. En arrivant sur le pont, je monte sur la grand-voile et regarde les hommes qui sont présents sur le pont auprès de Père. Les commandants qui mangeaient sont venu sur le pont et auprès d'eux, Ace qui avait l'air blasé, peut-être qu'ils lui demandent ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Quand le regard du pyromane croisa le mien, je fis apparaître des ailes et partit en haut de l'immense rocher qui abrite la grotte et le Mobby Dick. Je m'allonge par terre sous les rayons du soleil et ferme les yeux pour être seule avec ma culpabilité. Je ne suis qu'une lâche, je ne cherche qu'à fuir la vérité, ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais réussir à protéger l'équipage pour le futur, de Teach, Akainu, la marine, ... Je me levai et frappai de toutes mes forces les morceaux de pierre qui dépassent du sol, jusqu'à avoir une forte douleur aux poings et d'enfin remarquer le sang qui s'en écoulé. Je retournai sur le bateau, observé par les hommes sur le pont qui remarqua la traînée de sang que je laissais derrière moi, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est venue me voir, à vrai dire, ma tête devait montrer que je n'avais envie de parler à personne. J'arrivai dans l'infirmerie et ne vis personne, je partis en direction de la boîte à pharmacie et y pris du désinfectant et des bandages._

**_" Mei ?! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au poing ?! "_**_ Dit une voix aiguë que je reconnus immédiatement_  
**_" Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler Akane, et puis j'ai mal au... Ah non, j'ai plus mal ! Enfin bref, je veux me soigner toute seule. "_**  
**_" Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne suis pas infirmière en chef pour un rien ! Laisses-moi te soigner, et comme ça tu me raconteras tout. "_**

_  
Je savais que lui résister ne servait à rien, je décidai de m'asseoir sur un lit et de laisser Akane se charger de mes mains._

_  
_**_" Comment ça se fait que tu sois seule ? "_**_ Commençais-je la conversation_

**_" Depuis l'incident avec Ayano, il y a un examen minutieux pour chaque infirmière, et vu que j'ai fait les analyses, j'ai prouvé que je ne voulais pas de mal à l'équipage. "_**  
**_" Ça m'aurait fait mal qu'ils pensent le contraire ! "_**  
**_" On ne sait jamais. "_**

_  
Elle finit mes bandages, partit ranger le matériel puis revint vers moi._

_  
_**_" Tu as l'air d'aller mal depuis ce matin, raconte-moi tout ! "_**_ Me s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix inquiète_  
**_" Je n'ai rien ne t'en fait donc pas, j'ai juste une violente gueule de bois c'est tout. "_**_ Dis-je en me levant et en commençant à partir_  
**_" A d'autres tu peux la faire, mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi " _**_Fit-elle en m'attrapant par le poignet_**_ " Tout ton être hurle de tristesse et de désespoir, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Confies-toi à moi ! On est amie non ? "_**

_  
Je la regardai puis éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je lui racontai toute l'histoire après m'être calmé, hier soir, mes inquiétudes, Ace qui ne me parlait plus. Je lui vidai mon sac pendant qu'elle m'écoutait tranquillement en me frottant le dos. Quand j'eût fini, elle me passa un mouchoir et m'observa sous toutes les coutures._

**_" Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu as tes règles ? Ou des chaleurs ? "_**_ Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse_  
**_" NON ! Je n'ai rien de tout ça ! " _**_Fis-je énervée_  
**_" Non ? Parce que je ne te pensais pas aussi émotive ! Mais c'est peut-être à cause des récents événements, il s'est passé trop de choses d'un coup pour toi alors que tu n'étais pas habitué à une vie de pirate. "_**  
**_" C'est vrai que n'importe quelle personne de l'ancien monde et surtout une femme aurait déjà pété un câble à ma place ! "_**  
**_" Attend... Tu viens de l'ancien monde ?! "_**_ Me demanda Akane sous le choc _  
**_" Euh... Ba oui. "_**  
**_" Tu peux tout me dire au sujet de ton monde s'il te plaît ! "_**_ Me supplia-t-elle_  
**_" D'accord mais il y a beaucoup de choses à dire "_**_ Fis-je en riant_

_  
Nous décidâmes de nous isoler loin de l'équipage en allant sur la falaise, je lui racontai tout ce qu'il y avait sur ma planète : sa forme, les espèces qui y vivent, comme je l'avais fait avec Izou après mon arrivée sur l'équipage, mais je me dit que je pourrais peut-être lui raconter plus, lui dire ce que réserve le futur de ce monde. Elle me regarda intensément, comme si elle savait que j'avais envie de lui parler d'autres choses._

_  
_**_" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "_**_ Me questionna-t-elle_  
**_" Je... J'ai envie de te parler d'une chose, d'abord parce que j'ai confiance en toi et peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction... "_**_ Fis-je inquiète_  
**_" Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'écouter jusqu'à la fin et ensuite on en parlera tranquillement. "_**_ Dit-elle avec un large sourire_  
**_" En parler je veux bien mais tranquillement ça m'étonnerait "_**_ Fis-je blasé_

_Je la regardai une nouvelle fois dans les yeux puis me lança._

_  
_**_" Tu vois, dans mon monde il y a des ouvrages que nous appelons des mangas qui racontent l'histoire de différents personnages avec des images, hors parmi ses livres il y en a un qui est assez spécial et qui se nomme __One Piece__, comme le trésor de __Gold D. Roger__, cela raconte les aventures de __Monkey D. Luffy__ et de son équipage, parmi les équipages présents il y en a un qui comment dire... "_**  
**_" Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a les mêmes actions dans cet ouvrage que dans notre monde ?! "_**_ S'exclama-t-elle_  
**_" Exactement "_**_ continuais-je _**_" Mais la particularité de ce livre est qu'il raconte des événements qui ne se sont pas encore produits. "_**  
**_" Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Et qui te dit que les événements sont identiques dans le livre et dans la réalité ? "_**  
**_" J'ai confirmé cette hypothèse avec l'espionne de Dofflamingo "_**  
**_" Ah oui... "_**  
**_" Sauf que dans le livre, elle n'a jamais été découverte et est retourné auprès de Dofflamingo. "_**  
**_" Ça veut dire que ... "_**  
**_" Je finis mon histoire. Ensuite quand Luffy va sur une île appelé __Arabastra__, il y retrouve son frère... __Portgas D. Ace__. "_**  
**_" Ace a un frère ?! "_**  
**_" Il en a même 2, enfin, c'est une histoire trop compliquée. Ensuite on apprend qu'Ace était en mission pour tuer un traître de l'équipage, __Marshall D. Teach__... "_**_ Annonçais-je avec une voix tremblant en prononçant son nom_  
**_" Et ? Pourquoi est-il un traître, qu'a-t-il fait ? "_**_ Me demanda Akane anxieuse_  
**_" Il fît la pire chose possible dans l'équipage : tuer l'un de ses frères pour un fruit du démon, le _**_**Yami Yami no mi**__ "_  
**_" Le fruit des ténèbres... Et qui le possédait au départ ? "_**  
**_" ... Satch. "_**  
**_" Que ?! "_**  
**_" Teach a tué Satch pour prendre le fruit qu'il avait trouvé. "_**

_Akane ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer en apprenant la nouvelle, je la consolai du mieux que je put, et continuai l'histoire._

_  
_**_" Ensuite par sa faute, Ace a été capturé et envoyé à Impel Down pour ensuite être exécuté... "_**_ Continuais-je_

_  
Akane se remit à pleurer encore plus._

_  
__"** Mais avant qu'il ne se fasse exécuter, son frère et l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche arrivèrent à temps pour le sauver, ainsi débuta une guerre contre les pirates et la marine à Marie joie "**_  
**_" Alors il a pu être sauvé ? "_**_ Fit-elle les yeux encore larmoyants et avec une once d'espoir_

_  
Je baissai la tête en signe de réponse puis continua._

_  
_**_" Quand tout le monde se battait au lieu de fuir, Ace se battait contre un amiral : Akainu, le détenteur du fruit du magma. Il battu Ace sans problème puis décida de le faire souffrir en attaquant son frère Luffy pour le tuer. Ace sauva son frère en s'interposant entre le poing de lave d'Akainu et le corps de Luffy qui trembla en restant avec son frère jusqu'à son dernier souffle. "__ Finissais-je en pleurant __" Ensuite Teach tua Barbe-Blanche de ses mains et de la dépouille de son ancien capitaine extrait son fruit pour ensuite l'avoir, il est devenu en détenteur de 2 fruits du démon. "_**  
**_" Tu... Tu as vu la scène dans le livre ? "_**  
**_" Non, je n'ai jamais osé regarder la scène, c'est l'une de mes amies qui me la raconté pour me prévenir qu'Ace était mort vu que dans l'ouvrage c'était mon personnage préféré. "_**

_Akane baissa la tête comme si elle essayait de digérer la nouvelle._

_  
_**_" C'est pour ça que tu as intégré l'équipage ? "_**  
**_" Oui, pour sauver Satch et éviter la suite des événements "_**  
**_" J'espère que tu réussiras. "_**  
**_" Je l'espère également... Mais au fait, depuis que je suis arrivé, je ne l'ai pas vu, la CHOSE, où est-il ? "_**  
**_" Ace l'a envoyé en mission juste avant de partir avec Satch, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. "_**  
**_" En fait je n'aurais pas dû demander si c'est pour apprendre qu'il revenait bientôt ... "_**  
**_" Si justement ! Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Ace avant qu'il ne revienne ! "_**  
**_" Oui mais comment faire ? "_**  
**_" Soit tu lui demandes franchement, soit tu demandes aux commandants s'ils savent quelque chose. "_**

**_  
_**_J'acquiesce à sa proposition puis nous retournèrent sur le bateau, je partis voir tous les commandants à part Ace (évidemment) pour leur demander quelques renseignements, aucun d'entre eux ne savait, Satch et Izou ont bien essayé de lui faire cracher le moreau, mais il s'était enfui. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : prendre le taureau par les cornes._  
_Je regarde l'heure pour avoir une petite idée d'où il pourrait être, c'est l'heure du repas, j'arrivais dans la salle à manger où tout l'équipage mangé déjà, je m'assis à une table puis mangeât en scrutant Ace, assis 2 tables plus loin. Il ne fallait pas que je foire mon plan, il ne pourra marcher qu'une seule fois. Je partis sur le pont et me transformai en un oiseau taille humaine en attendant qu'Ace aille sur le pont, le but est de l'attraper et d'ensuite l'emmener sur la falaise. Là au moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'enfuira pas, j'attendis assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que, quand sonna 23 h, il ne viendrait plus. Alors en plus de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait, il ne vient pas là où j'avais prévu qu'il serait en faisant foirer mon plan et si en plus il ne me dit pas ce que je veux savoir, c'est sûr je le tuerais ! Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et après quelques minutes d'hésitation pour ouvrir la porte, je me jetai enfin à l'eau, je poussai délicatement la porte et vit Ace sursauté, il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à me voir. Je refermai la porte, puis l'observai fixement. Il replongea le nez dans son livre, je partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver puis quand je sortis, il lisait toujours son livre, il leva la tête et vit que je venais de sortir de la douche, cela l'importât peut et il retourna à sa lecture, ce qui m'irrita légèrement. Je rejoignis ma place dans le lit puis m'allongeât dos à lui._

**_" Je suis désolé... "_**_ Dis-je doucement_  
**_" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? "_**_ Dit-il_

_Je me retournai pour le voir avec un léger sourire._

_  
_**_" J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, désolé pour ce matin, j'avais ma première gueule de bois et la douleur m'a fait m'énerver et puis ça m'énervait aussi parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait hier ! "_**  
**_" Et Ba ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'excuser ! "_**_ fit-il d'un air jovial_  
_"** Et toi tu es vachement rancunier "**_  
**_" Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé ce matin ? "_**  
**_" AH NON ! C'est bon on se dispute plus là ! "_**_ m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant et en le regardant fixement_  
**_" OK ! On ne se dispute plus. "_**  
**_" Bien ! "_**

_  
Je me recoucha face au mur pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur mais elle s'en alla vite quand je sentis une masse m'envelopper._

_  
_**_" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "_**  
**_" Un câlin de réconciliation ! "_**

_  
Je me retournai pour lui faire face et l'enlaçai également, mais je ne pouvais pas profiter pleinement de cette enlaçade, j'étais trop préoccupé par autre chose._

_  
_**_" Dit Ace... "_**  
**_" Oui ? "_**  
**_" Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal hier soir ? "_**

_Il se raidit suite à ma question, il stoppa le câlin et me regarda._

_  
**" **_**_Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ne t'en fais pas "_**_ dit-il en me tapotant la tête d'un air réconfortant._  
**_" D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait. "_**  
**_" Pourquoi ? "_**  
**_" Parce que je ne pourrais pas être tranquille sinon, peut-être que pour toi ce n'était rien, mais pour moi, ça pourrait en être autrement ! "_**

**_  
_**_Nous nous fîmes un combat de regard puis finalement, il céda._

_  
_**_" Hier soir, après m'avoir donné un coup de sabot dans la figure, tu as bu et embrassé Izou... "_**  
**_" Ça je le sais, Satch me l'a dit. "_**  
**_" Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? "_**  
**_" Pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre ! "_**_ m'exclamais-je énervé_  
**_" Ah... Euh... "_**_ Bégaya-t-il rougissant_  
**_" Quand un homme bégaye et rougit ce n'est pas bon signe... "_**_ Fis-je blasé _  
**_" Tu n'as pas fait grand chose, tu t'es juste déshabillé devant moi... "_**  
**_" Pardon ?! "_**  
**_" Et tu m'as fait une petite scène de boudage... "_**  
**_" De quoi ?! "_**  
**_" Puis après tu m'as embrassé... "_**  
**_" 0/./0 "_**  
**_" Et quand je t'ai demandé comment faire pour que tu dormes, __tu m'as répondu que tu voulais qu'on fasse l'amour... "_**_ murmura-t-il en se touchant l'arrière du crâne, toujours rougissant_  
**_" Qu'est-ce que je t'ai répondu ? "_**_ Demandais-je inquiète_

_Il attrapa une feuille et un stylo sur lequel il écrivit quelque chose, il me donna la feuille en se cachant le visage. J'y lu ce qu'il avais murmuré. Je fus tout d'abord choqué par ce que je lui avais demandé et ensuite par ce que j'arrivais à lire ce qu'il avait écrit ! C'est étrange... Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Nous nous regardèrent rougissant._

_  
_**_" Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait et dis... "_**  
**_" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es du type amoureux après tout ! "_**  
**_" Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas tout ! "_**  
**_" Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, tu n'étais pas toi-même ! Bon, il faut dormir ! "_**  
**_" Tu as raison, bonne nuit ! "_**

_  
Nous nous recouchèrent sous les draps, mais nous étions chacun de notre côté, sans coller l'autre comme nous avions l'habitude de faire. Notre relation avait changé et nous ne pourrions plus redevenir comme avant._


	10. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 10

_C'était le matin, pour une fois, je me suis réveillée avant Ace, je le regardais dormir paisiblement puis partit m'habiller, aujourd'hui aller être un jour chargé, j'y avais pensé toute la nuit et ne me suis décidé que ce matin, je partis déjeuner dans l'espoir de voir Marco et Satch, mais cela m'étonnerait puisqu'il n'est que 7 h, j'arrivais dans la salle à manger et à ma grande surprise, il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous furent étonnés de me voir déjà debout alors que je me levais tout le temps dans les alentours de 10-11 h, je décidai de manger dans les bruits incessants des conversations bruyantes de l'équipage. À la fin du repas, je me dirigeât vers la cuisine pour y trouver Satch qui finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je lui parlai de mes futures intentions et il décidai d'y collaborer._

__**_" C'est d'accord ? "_**  
**_" Oui . Il y aura qui d'autres ? "_**  
**_" Marco, d'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais le trouver ? Il faut que je lui demande, ensuite je pourrais en parler à Père. "_**  
**_" Je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre, et tu ne comptes pas proposer à Ace ?"_**  
**_" Non, je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard ! "_**

_Je partis donc vers mon nouvel objectif, j'arrivai devant sa chambre, en faisant bien attention qu'Ace ne soit pas dans le couloir. Après avoir frappé, j'entrais puis vit Marco qui lisait un livre, sûrement un nouveau vu qu'il était complètement absorbé par sa lecture, tellement que je put lui faire une petite blague : je me glissai derrière et en lui touchant les épaules lui souffla dans l'oreille. Il l'a tellement mal pris, qu'après m'avoir frappé, il me gronda._

_  
_**_" Au fait, tu avais l'air absorbé par ton livre, tu lisais quoi ? "_**  
**_" Ah ! C'est un livre écrit par un auteur de l'ancien monde, où il raconte sa vie. Mais c'est assez décevant, il ne parle que de sa carrière, il ne parle pas plus de comment était l'ancien monde et ce qui s'y trouver ! "_**  
**_" Ah ! Je peux t'en parler si tu veux. "_**  
**_" Hein ? "_**  
**_" Ba oui, vu que je viens de l'ancien monde . "_**  
**_" Tu peux me raconter ! "_**  
**_" Je veux bien, mais j'aimerais que l'on m'explique quelle est votre lubie avec l'ancien monde, je l'ai déjà expliqué à Izou, ensuite Akane, et maintenant à toi ! "_**  
**_" Ça nous fascines autant car il y avait des choses dans votre monde qu'il n'y a pas dans le nôtre. "_**  
**_" Comme pour le vôtre ! "_**  
**_" Oui, mais l'ancien monde a peut-être disparu, c'est ce qui le rend encore plus fascinant. "_**

**_  
_**_Je lui racontai alors les mêmes choses que j'avais dites à Izou, puis il me posa des questions, je devais dessiner certains objets, cela avait l'air de le fascinait, alors que pour moi, tout ce qui était dans mon monde était tout à fait banal. Puis après avoir fini de lui parler de mon monde, je lui parlai de ce que j'avais parlé un petit peu plus tôt avec Satch. Il accepta également puis le prévient que j'allais en parler à Père._

**_" Tu n'en as pas parlé à Ace "_**  
**_" Mais pourquoi j'aurais dû lui en parler ?! Ma vie ne passe pas que par lui ! Et puis je te raconterais tout plus tard. "_**

_  
Je partis sur le pont pour y voir Père boire du saké. Je le regardais d'un air sévère._

_  
_**_" Bonjour ma fille ! Comment vas-tu de si bon matin ? "_**_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu gâteuse _  
**_" Les infirmières ne t'avaient pas interdit de boire ? "_**  
**_" Si, mais maintenant qu'elles ne sont plus là... "_**  
**_" Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas en profiter ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes aussi mou qu'un navet à cause de l'alcool ! "_**  
**_" C'est mou un navet ? "_**  
_**"** *soupire* **Vraiment Père, un jour ça va te jouer des tours ! "**_  
**_" Oui mais il faut profiter de la vie ! "_**

_  
__ Je le regardai boire une gorgée de son saké puis me regarda d'un air perplexe, je lui expliquai le but de ma venue._

_  
_**_" Hum... Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi. C'est d'accord ! "_**

_  
Je lui fis un câlin puis un baiser sur la joue, puis me dirigeât dans ma chambre, il était maintenant 10 h, Ace ne devait plus être dans la chambre, j'enlevais les affaires que j'avais laissées dans mon sac et les rangeât dans une commode où il restait de la place, je pris quelques affaires et des produits de toilette puis les mit dans mon sac, je le mis sur mon épaule, puis après avoir longuement observé la chambre, lui fit mes aurevoir.  
Je partis en direction du pont, il allait être 10 h 30, il ne me restait plus que 30 minutes avant le rendez-vous, je retournai sur le pont pour y voir Ace se disputer avec Père. Quand il me vit et surtout mon sac, il m'attrapa et m'emmena à l'autre bout du bateau (sur le devant)._

**_" Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! "_**_ Cria-t-il énervé_  
**_" De quoi ? "_**  
**_" Du fait que tu allais quitter le bateau ! "_**  
**_" Je ne vais pas quitter le bateau, je vais juste m'absenter un certain temps. "_**  
**_" Pourquoi ? "_**  
**_" Pour m'entraîner. "_**  
**_" Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir ?! "_**  
**_" Parce que tu ne peux pas m'aider ! "_**  
**_" Bien sûr que si ! Je peux t'aider à maîtriser les différents fluides ! "_**  
**_" Je ne sais même pas si je les possède ! "_**  
**_" Tout le monde les possèdent ! "_**  
**_" Pas sûr... Enfin bref, je pars pendant 1 an pour m'entraîner, et toi pendant ce temps-là, tu pourras pleinement te préoccuper de ton rôle de capitaine ! "_**  
**_" Mais je m'en occupe ! "_**  
**_" Depuis que je suis arrivée, je ne t'ai jamais vu partir en mission, enfin je ne m'en plains pas mais j'ai l'impression de te gêner dans ton travail ! "_**  
**_" Mais non ce n'est pas vrai, en plus j'ai envoyé mon équipage en mission sans moi. Ne me dit pas que tu pars juste pour ça ! "_**  
**_" Non je dois aussi entraîner mon pouvoir pour pouvoir pleinement le maîtriser, et puis... "_**  
**_" Et puis quoi ? "_**_ fit-il perplexe_

_  
Je le regardai rougissante, incapable de parler._  
_  
_  
**_" N-Non rien... "_**  
**_" Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? "_**  
**_" Mais rien ! "_**  
**_" Si, tu me caches quelque chose ! "_**  
**_" Mais non ! "_**  
**_" Mei ! Dis-moi ! "_**  
**_" NON! "_**  
**_" Mei ! "_**

_Il n'eût pas le temps de réagir, ni de comprendre ce qui se passe, j'avais sa tête entre mes mains et ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce baiser m'a semblé durer une éternité, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, mais ce moment vint rapidement et en face de moi, un Ace tout gêné, qui ne savait pas comment réagir._

_  
_**_" Tout ce que j'ai dit quand j'avais bu était vrai... "_**  
**_" ... "_**  
**_" Je t'aime, et ça depuis le début, même si je sais que tu ne me vois que comme une sœur, j'espère encore avoir la réponse que j'attends de ta part ! "_**  
**_" Je... "_**  
**_" Non. "__ Dis-je en lui mettant le doigt sur la bouche __" Je te laisses 1 an pour y réfléchir et te décider "_**

**_  
_**_Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue, un dernier regard, puis retournai près de Père où les 2 commandants qui m'accompagneraient pendant 1 an étaient à ses côtés avec Akane. Je ne put que lui faire une enlaçade pendant qu'elle pleurait en lui disant que j'allais revenir et qu'Ace lui raconterait tout car nous devions partir, Marco se transforma en phœnix après avoir donné son sac à Satch, le prit sur son dos et s'envola, je fis apparaître de magnifiques ailes blanches, puis après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'équipage, puis croisant le regard de l'être le plus cher à mon coeur, partit rejoindre Marco et Satch pour 1 année d'entraînement._


	11. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 11

_1 an était déjà passé, enfin, plus exactement 1 an et 3 mois, mon entraînement a était légèrement rallongé. Je n'avais parlé à personne durant mon entraînement, à part 6 mois après le début de mon entraînement, Akane avait appelé sur le denden mushi de Satch pour que l'on parle : Ace ne lui avait pas raconté toute l'histoire, voir pas du tout, donc j'ai été obligé de lui raconter moi-même et tout, dans les moindres détails, il y avait les 2 commandants près de moi car je ne voulais pas me répéter tout le temps donc je l'avais fait en une fois. Après cela, je n'eût contacté personne, c'est Marco qui s'occupait d'appeler sur le Mobby Dick pour donner des nouvelles et en prendre. Dès le départ je lui ait clairement dit que je ne voulais pas avoir de nouvelle d'Ace, pour pouvoir me consacrer corps et âme à l'entraînement. Et c'est après cette longue et dure année où nous retournons enfin sur le Mobby Dick. Je me demande s'ils ont tous changés... Avec Marco et Satch, nous sommes actuellement en train de survoler la mer en direction de notre équipage._

**_" C'est quand qu'on arrive ?! "_**_ Fit Satch d'une voix puéril_  
**_" Bientôt... Et puis j'hallucine, ce n'est pas toi qui voles depuis 3 jours non-stop ! Tu es censé être un adulte responsable et même Mei est plus mature que toi ! "_**  
**_" Et en 1 an elle a mûri aussi "_**_ dit-il en se touchant les pectoraux_  
**_" Fait encore une allusion sur la taille de mes seins et je t'envoie croupir avec les poissons. "_**  
**_" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as aussi pris en force, en caractère, et tu es devenu plus femme ! "_**_ Dit Marco en essayant de rattraper la faute de son frère_  
_**" Mais par contre tu n'as pas pris en taille ! "** ria l'enquiquineur  
_

_  
Je le pris dans mes serres et lui fit faire un petit tour dans l'eau, je le remontai puis le remis sur Marco._

_  
_**_" Ne vient pas te plaindre après, tu cherches vraiment la petite bête. "_**  
**_" Et ne fait pas d'allusion avec le mot petite " _**_Fis-je en coupant la parole à Satch qui baissa la tête juste après_  
**_" D'ailleurs, moi j'en vois une de petite bête ! "_**  
**_" Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Marco ! "_**  
**_" Mais non baka. Regardes ! "_**

_  
Au loin, on voyait une masse noire, c'était le rocher qui abrite le Mobby Dick. Marco pressa le pas en voyant le bateau au loin, tandis que je le suivis doucement au loin. Après que les garçons soient arrivés, je mis quelques minutes pour enfin atterrir sur le pont, mais sans quitter ma forme d'oiseau._

_  
_**_" Ma fille ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ma petite ! "_**_ Fit le Paternel en me serrant dans ses bras_  
**_" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Père ^^ ! "_**_ lui répondis-je en me posant sur son épaule_  
**_" Pourquoi fais-tu ta timide avec nous, ta famille, allez ! Montre-nous comment tu as changé ! "_**

_  
Je me mis sur la poutre du pont puis redevint normale,__ je passa mes main dans les cheveux puis fixa l'equipage.  
_

**_" Hey ! "_**

_Tous sauf Marco et Satch furent bouche bée devant mon apparence, ce qui me fit rire. Puis, en regardant tout derrière, je vis un chapeau orange dépasser, je dus faire une tête bizarre car tous ceux qui m'observaient se sont retourné pour voir ce qui me faisait tant d'effet. Tous partirent sauf Barbe-Blanche ainsi que les commandants pour laisser place à Ace, nous nous regardèrent un bon moment dans les yeux puis je détournai le regard la première et descendis de la rambarde, j'étais évidemment trop gênée par ce que je lui avais fait avant de partir et qu'il est devenu un homme en 1 an, pas qu'il ne l'était pas avant, loin de là, mais maintenant, il ne ressemble plus à un adolescent, mais à un homme mature. Je vis qu'il allait s'avancer vers moi, mais fût expulsé par une infirmière._

_  
_**_" Mei ! "_**_ Fit la chef des infirmières en mettant ma tête dans sa poitrine _**_" __Tu m'as manquée ! "_**_ Dit-elle en me serrant_  
**_" Toi aussi, mais si tu continues, je te manquerais pour le restant de tes jours ... "_**  
**_" Ah désolé ^^', mais dit moi, c'est qu'en 1 an tu as pris de la poitrine ! "_**_ S'exclama-t-elle en m'agrippant les seins_  
**_" Tu es fine observatrice Akane ! "_**_ Dit Satch en mettant le pouce en avant_  
**_" En même temps, on ne peut pas louper ça ! "_**  
**_" Ah arrête de me tripoter les seins ! On dirait une version de Satch mais en femme ! "_**  
**_" Il t'a touché à des endroits qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? "_**_ demanda-t-elle en me tenant par les épaules et en me regardant dans les yeux_  
**_" Mais non ! Et sinon il serait un cadavre. "_**  
**_" Bien ! Et au fait où est Ace ? Il est même pas venu te voir ce crétin ! "_**  
**_" Le crétin justement tu l'as envoyé valser il y a quelques minutes "_**_ fit Marco_  
**_" Ah... "_**_ dit Akane en se retournant vers Ace_  
**_" Pourquoi c'est toujours après moi que tu en as ? "_**_ fit l'homme de feu en se relevant_  
**_" Désolé Ace, je ne t'avais pas vu ! "_**  
**_" Ouai c'est ça. "_**_ Fit-il en tournant la tête_  
**_" Allez vient Mei ! On a plein de choses à se dire toutes les deux ! "_**  
**_" Akane, je pense qu'elle voudrait plutôt se reposer ! "_** s'exclama Marco  
**_" Effectivement, ça fait 3 jours que l'on vole, donc je suis assez fatigué "_**  
**_" Ah d'accord, je te laisse retrouver ta chambre. "_**  
**_" Qui a dit que je dormirais dans la chambre ? "_**

_  
Ils me regardèrent tous étrangement, je monta sur la rambarde et me retournai._

_  
__**" Ace, ton équipage est sur le bateau ? "**_  
**_" Euh oui. Pourquoi ? "_**  
**_" Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. "_**

_  
Je sautais dans l'eau en transformant mes pieds en queue de poisson durant le saut. Je trouvai un rocher assez confortable dans l'eau puis m'endormit.  
Après m'être reposé, je m'étirais puis remonta à la surface, j'avais étrangement faim et me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine. En arrivant, tous les hommes présents me regardèrent étrangement puis ils baissèrent tous la tête, quoi... C'est parce que je me balade en maillot de bain ? Non je ne pense pas, il baisse la tête comme s'il y avait le diable derrière eux..._

**_" Mei... " _**_fis une sombre voix derrière moi_

_  
Je me retournai doucement avec mes oreilles et ma queue de loup sortit, puis je vis se tenant derrière moi une flamme, ou plutôt un homme entouré de flammes. Il avait l'apparence qu'il avait dans le manga lors de ses 20 ans, un pantacourt noir, sa ceinture avec un A, et son chapeau qui pendait à son cou (il l'a pas sur la tête quoi !)._

_  
_**_" Oh ! Bonjour Ace ! "_**  
**_" C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?! "_**_ hurla-t-il en me frappant sur la tête_  
**_" Mais j'ai fait quoi ?! "_**  
**_" On ne t'a pas vu durant 1 semaine ! "_**  
**_" Ouah ! Autant ! "_**_ M'exclamais-je en riant_  
**_" C'est pas drôle ! On a tous crû que tu t'étais fait manger par un monstre marin ! "_**_ Continua-t-il_  
**_" Il n'y a que toi qui as crû ça Ace ! "_**_ cria une voix amusée_  
**_" Bonjour Izou bien dormi ? "_**_ lui demandais-je en passant ma tête à travers la porte de la cuisine à la salle à manger_  
**_" Bien ^^ et on dirait que toi aussi ! "_**  
**_" Tu n'imagines même pas ! "_**  
**_" Mei... "_**  
**_" Attention crise de jalousie ! "_**_ s'exclama le travestie un grand sourire aux lèvres_  
**_" JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! "_**

_  
__Il me mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates puis m'emmena pendant que j'appelais au secours, arrivé sur le pont, j'arrêtai de lutter, je savais que de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Il m'emmena dans un endroit que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps._

**_" Ouah ! En 1 an la chambre n'a pas changé ^^ "_**  
**_" Ce n'est pas le moment de t'exclamer devant la chambre "_**_ Me gronda-t-il _**_" On doit parler tous les deux "_**_ Fit-il en me jetant sur le lit_

_  
Je fus allongé sur le lit et lui se plaça au-dessus de moi, mon cœur battait tellement fort que je suis sûr qu'il l'entendait, je tournai ma tête sur le côté pour ne pas le regarder._

_  
_**_" Ah non ! Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux ! "_**_ Dit-il en me tournant le visage vers lui_  
**_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "_**_ Demandais-je rougissante_  
**_" Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu partes. "_**  
**_" De quoi ? "_**  
**_" Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?! "_**  
**_" ... Est-ce que c'est à quoi je pense ? "_**_ dis-je rouge_  
**_" Tu penses à quoi ? "_**

_  
Je retournai la tête encore une fois, ce qui le fit sourire assez sadiquement_

**_" Je pense qu'on parle de la même chose, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? "_**_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en plaçant ma tête en face du sien_  
**_" J... J'en suis sûr et puis tu es devenu bien sadique en 1 an ! "_**  
**_" Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as donné 1 an pour y réfléchir ? "_**  
**_" Pas réfléchir à être plus sadique ! Mais pour réfléchir à tes sentiments ! "_**  
**_" Vis-à-vis de ? " _**_souria-t-il _  
**_" Tu sais très bien de quoi ! "_**  
**_" Je veux te l'entendre dire ! "_**_ fit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque mot_  
**_" Laisses moi partir. "_**_ lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux _**_" Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver ! "_**  
**_" Tu n'iras nul pars tant que je n'aurais pas fini de te parler ! "_**  
**_" Ba moi j'ai fini ! Je me casse ! "_**_ m'exclamais-je en essayant de me dégager._

_  
Quand il vit que mes yeux étaient humides, il soupira et mit sa tête dans mon cou._

_  
_**_" Désolée, la punition est allée trop loin. "_**  
**_" Une punition ! Pourquoi ?! "_**  
**_" Parce que tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu à ton entraînement ! "_**_ s'exclama-t-il le rouge aux joues_

_Je le regardai choqué puis je me cachai sous la couverture par gêne. Il essaya de me faire sortir de la couette puis ensuite il essaya d'y entrer, sans succès, il abandonna enfin, du moins je pense, puis m'enlaçai à travers la couverture._

_  
_**_" Tu m'as manqué pendant ses 1 an et 3 mois... "_**  
**_" Tu les as compté en plus ! "_**_ dis-je en riant_  
**_" Ne te moque pas de moi ! "_**

**_  
_**_Je sortis de sous la couverture et le vis se cacher le visage. Je souria en le voyant autant gêné, je mis ma main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit me regarder, je le regardai avec un doux regard puis mit mes mains sur ses 2 joues puis mon front contre le sien._

_  
_**_" Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. "_**  
**_" Hum... Tu veux que je le dise ? "_**_ me demanda-t-il avec un regard blasé_  
_**" Je n'attend que ça ^^ ! "**_

_  
J'enlevai mes mains de ses joues pour m'asseoir en face de lui et il mit son chapeau sur sa tête_

**_" Je t'aime... vraiment... beaucoup, pas comme une sœur, mais comme une femme... "_**_ me dit-il avec des petites flammes sortant de son corps et avec la tête basse, le visage caché par son chapeau_

_  
Je lui pris son chapeau pour le mettre sur ma tête. Je lui souris, puis m'avançai pour lui déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres._

_  
_**_" Je préférais le premier que tu m'as fait ! "_**_ dit-il d'une voix enfantine_  
**_" Quand j'étais ivre ?! Désolé mais je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. "_**  
**_" Je vais t'aider à t'en rappeler "_**

_Il me porta pour que je sois sur ses genoux puis enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour que je le colle le plus possible, il sourit quand il vit la gêne évidente sur mon visage, je le regardai dans les yeux puis en fermant délicatement les miens, m'avança vers lui, il en fit autant. Débuta un long baiser langoureux qui me donna des frissons à chaque fois que l'une de ses mains passées le long de mon dos. Quand nous eurent achevé ce baiser, nous sourirent tous les deux par gêne, pour le début de notre relation._


	12. Mei - Chapitre 1, Partie 12

Voilà maintenant 2 jours qu'Ace et moi sommes en couple. Nous l'avions annoncé hier à l'équipage qui était fou de joie, tous se mirent à taquiner Ace en lui disant qu'il avait pris son temps, cela a également permis à l'équipage d'avoir une excuse pour organiser une fête, en plus de notre retour. La fête se tient ce soir, je me lève et vois Ace toujours en train de dormir, cela me fit sourire de le voir aussi paisible, j'espère juste que la paix recouvrant son visage dure éternellement, même si je sais que dans la vie d'un pirate, c'est impossible. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux en savourant le moment présent, je m'arrêtai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, enfin, c'était mon intention jusqu'à ce que je sois tiré en arrière pour me retrouver dans le lit entouré par une masse.

**« Bonjour Ace ! »** lui dis-je en sentant son visage se fourrer dans mon abondante chevelure

Il ne me répondit que par un faible grognement et par ses bras me rapprochant encore plus près de lui. Je me sentais mal de devoir le secouer pour enfin pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain.

**« Ace, il faut se lever ! »** m'exclamais-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

**« Hum »** grogna-t-il

**« Ace ~ Debout ! »** insistais-je

Il enleva sa tête de mes cheveux pour me regarder avec ses yeux toujours endormis, puis il se retourna en poussant un long soupir.

**« Dis que je te fais chier ça ira plus vite ! »** lui dis-je vexée par ce soupir

Je me levai puis partit dans la salle de bain, je mis un débardeur noir avec une jupe bleue marine et une chemise blanche que j'avais piquée à Ace, puis je mis comme d'habitude mes bottes noires, Ace arriva dans la salle de bain quand je commençai à me coiffer et arranger mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Il se mit derrière puis m'enlaça en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

**« Bien dormi ? »** lui demandais-je

**« Hum ! »** me répondit-il

Je finissais de me préparer puis me glissa hors de son étreinte en lui précisant bien qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare, je partis hors de la chambre pour me diriger vers le réfectoire. Je poussai la porte donnant sur la pièce avec un puissant bâillement. Je m'assis à la table habituelle où il y avait toujours les commandants et qui étaient d'ailleurs tous réunis, sauf le 3ème évidemment après avoir été chercher mon petit-déjeuné et celui d'Ace. Je me plaçai à côté de Marco et de la place vide d'Ace en déposant son plateau.

**« Eh bien ! Ace ne t'a pas laissé dormir ou quoi ? »** ricana Satch qui faisait une allusion bien entendu sexuelle

**« Si si, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me réveiller ! »** lui répondis-je sournoisement

Tous me regardèrent ahuris pendant que je commençais à manger.

**« Et c'était comment ? »** continua Satch apparemment très intéressé par le sujet abordé

**« Franchement c'était ennuyant ! »** dis-je en parlant bien évidemment du fait qu'il a eu du mal à me laisser aller dans la salle de bain mais que Satch ne comprit pas de cette façon

**« Malgré ça tu fais la petite femme attentionnée en lui préparant son déjeuné, c'est mignon. »** me fit Vista avec un grand sourire

**« C'est vrai, Je ne suis pas vraiment rancunière. »**

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit laissant place au protagoniste principal de notre conversation qui vint s'asseoir à sa place tout en me déposant un baiser sur la tête.

**« Alors, Mei nous a dit que c'était dur ce matin ! »** s'exclama Satch à Ace

**« Ouai, j'ai eu du mal ce matin. »** Répondit Ace somnolant tout en entamant son déjeuné.

Il y eut un grand silence qui fut brisé par un éclat de rire, le mien.

**« C'est vrai que tu as eu du mal à te lever ce matin ! »** m'exclamais-je tout en rigolant de plus en plus fort

Tous furent choqués par le quiproquo que j'avais provoqué tandis que j'étais en train de mourir sur la table et qu'Ace, qui n'avait rien compris mangé à la place.

**« Tu nous as trompés ! »** me hurla Satch

**« Plutôt elle t'a trompé »** rectifia Izou tout sourire

**« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as mal compris mes paroles »** lui répondis-je en essuyant les larmes au coin de mes yeux

Les commandants rigolèrent à part Satch honteux et Ace qui venait de tomber dans son assiette. Le petit-déjeuné fini, je partis sur le pont sur ordre de Père, en arrivant, tous les commandants étaient rangés par ordre de flotte et vu que je ne suis pas commandant je ne savais pas trop où me mettre, alors je resta face aux commandants devant Père.

**« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! »** fit le géant des mers

**« Commencer quoi ? »**

**« Le combat ! »** se réjouit Satch

**« J'ai demandé à Père de te faire combattre contre nous pour voir si ton entraînement a bien servi »** Me fit Marco

**« Moi contre vous tous ?! C'est une blague ? »** criais-je

**« Tu as le zoan légendaire, c'est le minimum que de réussir à battre mes fils les plus forts »** fit Père le plus sérieux du monde

**« Ouai, ou si tu préfères tu peux nous combattre les uns après les autres si tu as peur, ne t'en fais pas on te ménagera ! »** s'exclama Ace pour me faire perdre mes moyens

**« C'est bon vous pouvez venir en même temps »** lui dis-je énervée **« Et pas la peine de me ménager, Chéri~ 3 »** finissais-je avec un petit clin d'œil

**« Ah je suis jaloux -3- »** fit Satch

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te frapperais aussi fort qu'avec lui ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... »**

Il y eût ensuite un silence inquiétant où tous les commandants me fixèrent et moi également. Puis un coup de feu s'est fait retentir et tous les commandants me foncèrent dessus, mon réflexe ? Me transformer en un insecte pour me sauver ni vu, ni connu.

**« TE CACHE PAS ! »** m'hurla Satch

**« Ok ! »**

Je me retransformai juste devant lui en enchaînant avec un croche-patte qui le fit voltiger. Puis je me mis à califourchon sur lui puis lui mit un coup de boule rempli de haki.

**« Et de 1 ! »**

**« Rose rondo ! »**

J'eût à peine le temps de respirer que Vista m'attaqua avec une attaque, je fis quelques pirouettes en arrière pour éviter les pétales d'un rouge sang sauf une blanche que je n'avais pas vu qui est directement parti se loger dans mon épaule. Je vis Ace le dévisager pendant que j'enlevais la pétale de mon bras, puis je fonçai sur Vista avec mon haki défensif, j'arrêtai ses épées avec mes bras puis lui fit un croche-patte, manque de chance ça ne marche qu'une fois et a sauté en arrière, je vis qu'Haruta me fonçais dessus rapidement, je me baissai puis elle fonça directement sur Vista, ce qui les met tous deux KO.

**« Et de 3 ! »** criais-je en levant 3 doigts en l'air pour énerver les commandants restants

Je continuai à esquiver pour le moment les attaques des commandants, entre Curiel et Izou qui me tirent dessus avec leur pistolet, Ace m'envoyant ses petites lucioles qui explosent ainsi que Marco et ses boules de feu bleu et les épéistes qui attaquent juste après, je ne peut qu'esquiver. Le prochain à m'attaquer est Rakuyou, il m'envoie son boulet qui a mangé un fruit du démon du type carnivore, je n'eus qu'à changer la couleur de mes yeux et de lui lancer un regard pour qu'il s'est retourné contre son propriétaire avant de se cacher derrière Barbe Blanche.

**« Et de 4 »** fis-je en riant

Namur qui avait apparemment perdu patience m'attaqua de front, je reculai le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Izou et Curiel puis sauta derrière eux, il planta ses crocs dans leurs armes puis je fis une roue en propulsant les 3 commandants avec mes pieds, puis je leur fonçai dessus en leur mettant en coup derrière la nuque à tous.

**« Et ça fait … 7 ! »** dis-je après avoir compté avec mes doigts.

Une ombre apparut derrière moi puis je couru avant qu'il ne tombe sur moi, c'était Joz qui s'était transformé en diamant.

**« Rectification, 4 KO et 3 cadavres »** fis-je blasé

**« JE LES AI PAS TUE ! »** me cria le diamant

Il fut assez déconcentré pour que j'utilise mon haki et que je lui mette un coup derrière la tête.

**« Bien, et de 8. »** soufflais-je en regardant ceux encore debout

Quelques pirates avaient été appelés pour déplacer mes frères vaincus loin de la zone de combat. Il m'en reste encore 8 à vaincre, j'ai déjà eu du mal dès le départ à part avec Satch, comment je vais réussir à vaincre les autres ! Une idée !  
Je regardais les commandants puis essaya de lancer un haki des rois.

**« ... »**

**« Tu viens d'essayer de faire quoi ? »** me fit Marco dépité

**« TAIS-TOI ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas le haki des rois ! »**

Devant ma perte de moyen évidente, les commandants rièrent ce qui me mit hors de moi, je changeât mes jambes et bras en pattes puis une queue et des oreilles de lion apparurent, je remarquai également que mes cheveux devinrent un peu plus touffus que la normale, déjà qu'ils l'étaient pas mal. Puis hors de moi je fonçai sur les épéistes : Blenheim, Atmos, Speed Jiru et Fossa. Je détruisis leur épée et fis un magnifique headshot d'eux avec mes griffes.

**« Bien plus que vous... qui s'est moqué de moi... »** dis-je en les fixant avec mes yeux de sang

Puis je me figeai sur place, l'homme que je hais le plus se tient tranquillement à côté de Père et me regarde avec un sourire. Je crois m'être évanouie après l'avoir vu ou je ne sais pas, mais je fût réveillé par un cri qui semblait m'appeler. Je repris conscience et vit Marco en dessous de moi en sang qui avait mis les 2 mains sur mes joues, apparemment pour me calmer.

**« Qu'est-ce que... J'ai... »** Dis-je tremblante

Je regardais derrière moi, tous me regardé avec un regard empli de peur et autant incompréhension que le mien.  
Akane arriva rapidement avec 3 autres infirmières et elles emmenèrent Marco à l'infirmerie, il avait des marques de griffures partout sur le corps et un hématome sur le poitrail.  
Je sentis Ace s'approcher de moi, ce qui me fit trembler encore plus violemment puis il me serra dans ses bras et me porta.

**« Je l'emmène dans la chambre pour qu'elle se repose. »**

**« Fais donc mon fils. »** lui répondit le Paternel encore sous le choc

Ace m'emmena dans la chambre pendant que je l'enlaçais avec le peu de force qui me restait tout en sanglotant, même si j'essaie de me retenir, ce que je ne pu faire. En arrivant, il me déposa sur le lit. Je m'endormis aussitôt après tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Je partis en direction du pont mais il n'y avait personne, j'entendis quelques voix au loin puis en me rapprochant du réfectoire, je constatai que tout le monde y était et qu'il devait être l'heure de manger, j'ouvris timidement la porte par peur de leur réaction, je passai la tête dans la salle pour voir l'intérieur et je me retrouvai face à mon frère zoan qui avait l'air de s'apprêter à sortir.

**« Ça va mieux ? »** me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

**« ... MARCO ! »**

Je lui sautai dessus ce qui le fit tomber tout en pleurant et m'excusant.

**« Arrête, tu va rouvrir sa blessure ! »** Fit Ace en m'attrapant par le tee-shirt et me soulevant comme un chat par la peau du cou

**« Tu es juste jaloux qu'elle lui fasse un câlin devant toi »** fit Izou suivi par un petit sourire

Pendant qu'Ace partit se disputer avec Izou, je partis m'installer à ma place habituelle pour déjeuner, après m'avoir calmé, Marco me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé puis partit à l'infirmerie pour changer ses bandages. J'entamai mon repas avant d'être interrompu.

**« Remarquable prestation, sauf peut-être la fin un petit peu trop violent, mais globalement c'était super. »** fit le gros porc qui m'avait fait causer ce raffut

**« Et ba moi pas. Si je pouvais simplement manger sans être dérangé par une personne que je ne connais pas et qui m'aborde ainsi ce serait merveilleux. »** lui lançais-je avec un regard rouge sang tout en mangeant mon repas.  
**« ****Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, Marshall D. Teach. Je suis enchanté d'enfin te rencontrer.**** J'aime les femmes comme toi avec du caractère ! »** s'exclama-t-il en me touchant l'épaule

Je me levai brusquement puis sorti, je me dirigeai vers le pont pour sauter dans la mer en sirène pour pouvoir réussir à me calmer, il est vrai que dans l'eau, personne ne peut m'entendre hurler.  
Quand je remontai à la surface, une mouette avec un chapeau et une sacoche été posé sur la rambarde.

**« Bonjour ? »** lui fis-je

**« Oh ! Je ne vous avais jamais vu sur ce navire ! Êtes-vous Ookami la patte rouge ? » **me demanda la mouette**  
**

**« Ookami oui, mais la patte rouge... »**

La mouette prit une fiche puis glissa ses yeux de l'affiche à moi

**« C'est bien vous. Tenez, ça doit être votre premier ! »** fit-il en me tendant l'affiche

Je pris l'affiche, puis hurlai.

**« QUOI ?! »**

Tout l'équipage arriva rapidement suivi par les commandants.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mei ? »** demanda Satch inquiet

**« J'ai un avis de recherche ! »**

L'équipage se mit à applaudir en sifflant.

**« ARRETEZ CA ! Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça nul ? »** leur hurlais-je

**« Ba pourquoi ? Ça prouve que tu es bien une pirate ! »** s'exclama l'un des pirate

**« Et donc que je vais être recherché par la marine et les chasseurs de pirate, c'est nul ! »**

**« Tiens il y en a 2 autres en plus du tiens ! »** fit Ace surpris par autant d'avis de recherche

Il observa les avis puis souris.

**« Regardes les, je suis sûr que ça va t'intéresser ! »**

Je pris les affiches qu'il me tendait puis fut surprise.

**« Momo a aussi un avis de recherche ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire cette idiote ! »** fis-je en souriant

**« Le vert en a un également, et il a la réputation d'être un chasseur de prime en plus. »** fit Ace

La mouette partit pendant que j'observais mon avis de recherche.

**« C'était à Loguetown »** fit Marco

**« Ouai c'était là-bas, il l'on fait rapidement ! »** M'exclamai-je surprise

**« En même temps t'as dû leur faire peur aux marines aussi ! »** pouffa Satch

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demanda Izou

**« Rien juste une petite bagarre ^^' »** fis-je

**« Une petite bagarre ?! »** s'exclama Satch

**« Pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné tu as cherché la bagarre avec des pirates et tu les as mis K.O. Ainsi que des marines qui ont essayé de t'arrêter ! »** fit Marco en tirant sur l'une de mes joues

**« Mais ils s'en prenaient à des enfants ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je les aide à raquetter ses pauvres enfants ? »**

**« On aurait dit une maman protégeant ses petits »** fit remarquer Satch

**« Ace ça va ? »** questionna Marco

On tourna notre attention vers Ace qui avait l'air songeur.

**« C'est parce qu'on a parlé de Loguetown ? »** fit Satch

**« Que veux-tu que cette île me fasse ? »** demanda Ace apparemment sur la défensive

**« Ba c'est parce que c'est l'endroit où Gold... »** commença Satch

**« Ne prononce pas son nom ! »** hurla Ace

C'est la première fois que je le vois s'énerver autant ce qui me choqua, j'allais le toucher pour le réconforter mais il partit.

**« Ça lui fait toujours ça quand on parle de lui. »** soupira Izou

**« Lui ? »** demandais-je

**« Gold D. Roger, le père d'Ace. »** m'annonça Marco

**« Il ne l'aime pas... »** fis-je triste

**« Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?! »** fut Satch surpris par ma réaction

**« Il est le fils du roi des pirates et alors ? »** lui dis-je

**« Ba c'est juste que quand quelqu'un l'apprend il est soit choqué, soit dégoutté. »**

**« Ce n'est pas son père ni ses origines que j'aime, c'est lui et c'est pas ça qui va changer mes sentiments. »** avouais-je

Il y eut un grand silence, puis je tournais la tête vers la mer.

**« Mais ça me rend triste de le voir réagir de la sorte quand l'on parle de son père... »**

**« C'est parce qu'il le trouve inutile de n'avoir pu protéger sa mère. »** fit Izou

**« Mais pourquoi ça te chagrine autant ? »**

Je fis signe aux commandants de s'asseoir puis leur conta mon histoire.

**« Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie, du début jusqu'à il y a environ ans où j'ai rencontré Satch et Ace, comme vous le savez, je viens de l'ancien monde... »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« Bon maintenant Satch est au courant »**

**« Et Ace aussi ! »**

Je me retournais et vit Ace derrière moi, choqué.

**« Bon maintenant vous le savez, je viens de l'ancien monde et... »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »** s'exclama Ace

**« Parce que tu ne me l'a pas demandé. Et puis toi pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu est le fils du roi des pirates ? »**

Il y eu un grand silence pendant qu'Ace fusillait les 3 commandants.

**« Donc si ça t'intéresse, tu t'assoit avec nous et tu écoutes mon histoire »**

Il s'assit à coté de moi, puis je repris mon histoire quand je vis que j'avais toute l'attention des commandants.

**« Donc, je suis originaire de l'ancien monde, je suis née il y a maintenant 19 ans dans un pays appelé la France, enfin vous l'appelleriez plutôt île, bref... je suis l'unique fille d'Ookami Fukuo et Ookami Iseko. Nous étions heureux, jusqu'à mes 6 ans où une chose tragique arriva... »**

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air inquiet en attendant la suite.

**« Mon père fut prit d'une soudaine maladie et du jour au lendemain disparu. »**

Je vit les regards tristes et surpris de tous.

**« Je vécu avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 15 ans où j'étais toujours pleine de vie et heureuse, puis un soir où j'étais chez Momo avec sa sœur, quand nous nous réveillèrent nous étions sur l'île de Relax. Puis je suis resté 2 ans sur l'île avec Momo et ma grand-mère adoptive. »**

**« Vous n'avez pas essayer de chercher vos parents ? »** demanda Satch

**« Et comment ? Nous étions dans un endroit que personne avec nous ne connaissait »** lui répondis-je

**« Et maintenant tu va essayer de la retrouver ? »** me questionna Izou

**« Non, parce que je sais que, quoi qu'il arrives, nous nous reverrons, que ce soit sur une île ou au paradis. »** leur fis-je en regardant le ciel

**« C'est la première fois que tu dis un truc triste sans pleurer ! »** fit remarquer Ace

**« Je ne pleure pas autant que ça ! »** M'exclamais-je énervée

Il y eu un grand silence qui voulait tout dire.

**« Je suis juste légèrement émotive c'est tout... »** rougissais-je

**« On va dire ça ! »**

Puis l'après-midi se passa en un combat amicale avec Ace vu que nous ne nous étions pas affronté. Le soir je mangeais à ma place, mais je fini très vite mon repas car à la table s'était ajouté ce gros lard de lèche-bottes, ce qui m'a valu une bonne heure dans l'eau pour me calmer. Je remontais sur le bateau quand je fu interrompu.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves ? »**

**« Oh Ace ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »** fis-je énervée

**« Aujourd'hui tu t'es baignée 2 fois, ça prouve qu'il se passe quelque chose et vu la tête que tu fait à chaque fois que tu saute dans l'eau, cela prouve que quelque chose t'énerve et beaucoup. »**

**« Toi... Tu commences à me connaître un petit peu trop bien »**

**« Alors, dit moi ce qu'il va pas »** me fit-il d'une voix douce

**« Teach... »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je le sens pas, il y a quelque chose de mauvais chez lui. »**

**« C'est à cause de son apparence ? Il a un regard méchant mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de gent.. »**

**« Il est tout sauf gentil ! Quel genre d'ami drague la promise de son capitaine ?! »** lui criais-je

**« Satch te drague aussi je te ferais dire ! »**

**« Mais lui me considère comme sa sœur ! Il fait ça pour t'embêter ! Alors que dans son regard à lui... ce n'est pas pareil... »** fis-je dégoutté

**«** * soupir *** Bien d'accord tu l'aimes pas, c'est pas grave ! »** me dit-il en me frottant la tête

Il me prit la main puis en partit dans la chambre, il fit couler un bain et nous nous glissèrent tout deux dedans. Je savourais ce moment en sachant qu'un jour il n'y aura plus de moment où on sera aussi amoureux que maintenant.

**« Dit... »** commença-t-il

**« Oui ? »**

**« Est-ce que... un jour... tu voudras des enfants ? »** demanda-t-il le rouge aux joues

Je sentais que l'eau se réchauffait après sa question.

**« Quand le moment viendra et que tout sera paisible dans ma vie, oui. Si je peux j'aimerais avoir des enfants. »**

**« Ah... Mais... »**

**« Si tu me sort un truc du genre j'ai un sang impur, je ne devrais pas vivre et autres je te tue. »**

Il y eût un grand silence qui confirma ce à quoi je m'attendais, je me retourna pour faire face au visage triste d'Ace.

**« Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aurais pas du exister, si tu meurs je n'ai pas de raison de vivre non plus, et pense à ta mère, si elle a décidé de faire un enfant avec Roger c'est qu'elle l'aimait et même si la marine ne l'aurait pas capturé il serait mort de maladie de toute façon. »**

**« Comment tu sais ça ? »**

**« J'en ai entendu parlé par des pirates quand j'étais serveuse. »** dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible **« Et puis ta mère serait triste de t'entendre dire ça »** fis-je en lui caressant la joue

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça assez violemment, comme s'il voulait être protégé.

**« Quand j'étais enfant, je demandais à des pirates ce qu'ils en pensaient si Roger avait un enfant, ils répondaient tous des choses comme la mort de l'enfant ou sa recherche, j'en suis venu à le détester, je ne pense pas que cela changera... »**

Il serra son étreinte un petit peu plus à chaque mot, je le serra également pour lui montrer que je suis là.

**« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute, c'est la mentalité des gens d'ici qui est bizarre c'est tout, tu n'a rien n'a te reprocher, que ça soit tes origines ou ton existence. »**

Il eût l'air apaisé par mes mots et me relâcha. Il posa son regard sur moi et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Nous sortîmes du bain pour nous diriger vers le lit, nous nous embrassèrent langoureusement puis nous endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce soir là je fis un rêve où Ace, Satch et Barbe-Blanche m'appelaient avec à leur côté mon père et ma mère, je courrais vers eux, mais sans jamais les atteindre. Puis le matin même J'apprends du Paternel que Satch est en mission.

**« ***pensée*** Mes pires craintes se réalise, c'est fini... »**

_**Le cauchemars commence ...  
**_


End file.
